Zootopia Heroic Universe
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: [AU] The city of Zootopia will never be the same as heroes emerge and super villains come out of the shadows. Follow the adventures of a spider bunny cop, a snarky space fox, and many more in this new age of superheroes. (cover image by me!)
1. Prologue: Heroes Among Us

Littered across the walls were newspaper clippings, all from the past five years. There seemed to be no connection between the articles on display, except for each of them involving a strange incident in one way or another.

 ** _"Spaceship sighted over Downtown."_**

 ** _"Armored robbery stopped by spider hero."_**

 ** _"Would-be criminals found comatose: said to be attacked by demon."_**

"Oates!" came a gruff voice from the door. Detective Oates of the Zootopia Police Department turned around to see the Chief of Police, Officer Bogo, standing behind him.

"Chief!" Oates saluted to his superior. "I was just looking over the vigilante case again. There has to be a connection somehow…"

Bogo looked at the detective with a glare, though his normal face wasn't much different. "Oates, I know how much you want to get to the bottom of these vigilantes, but we have more important cases on our hands. There are fourteen missing mammals out there, and I need all of my officers out there looking for them."

Oates sighed, "Yes sir. It just annoys me that with all of my skills, I can't find a connection between any of these incidents."

"There may not be one, Oates," said Bogo, "not every single case connects to a bigger conspiracy."

The detective turned back to the wall of clippings, the work all done by himself and a few other officers. Each story was different, but Oates felt like some crucial information was hiding right under his nose.

"Alright chief, let's get to work," Oates said, leaving his office behind Bogo. There was one last newspaper that was on the wall that had not only Oates, but the rest of Zootopia concerned. The incident had only happened a month ago, but there was still debate on whether it was real or an elaborate hoax.

 ** _"Savage Tiger rampages through Rainforest District."  
_**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Welcome, true believers, to the Zootopia Heroic Universe! This prologue sets up the universe as already having superheroes present for about the last five years (in the public eye of course). If you want to get to know a little bit more about some of the characters, hop on over to my other story "Zootopia Heroes: Origins."**

 **Next time: A certain rabbit has her first day on the job, but will her hero life interfere with that?**


	2. Arc 1: A Bunny Walks into a Garage

Judy Hopps was on her first day as a member of the ZPD. She had finally accomplished her childhood dream, graduating valedictorian of her class, and was on her first assignment… as a meter maid in Downtown Zootopia. Despite feeling like her talents were being squandered, Judy was determined to surpass the expectations of Chief Bogo and managed to get 201 parking tickets issued before noon, double the initial quota.

Part of Judy still wanted to be out there helping with the missing mammals' cases, or at least doing some sort of crime fighting. Judy quickly pushed those thoughts aside; she had joined the ZPD so she could help the city _legally_ and fantasizing about her superhero double life would get her nowhere. And just as she was thinking, a commotion from across the street got her attention.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Fox!" yelled the driver of a truck as a Red Fox in a green Hawaiian shirt strode past the vehicle. The fox looked sneaky, looking to either side before entering a building. Suspicious, Judy followed him into the building, a mechanic's garage called "Galactic Repairs."

* * *

The interior of the building was the typical car repair place, with lifts and tools of various sizes to accommodate for the many animals and vehicles of the city. The place also had a retro feel to it, with many 80's neon designs and memorabilia in the waiting room of the building. The song "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone playing from the radio.

The fox Judy was following was currently talking to a mammal working on the underside of the vehicles in service, though they were hidden by where the fox was standing.

"Look Wilde, I would love to help you, but as you can see, I'm kind of busy at the moment," said a gruff voice from underneath the car.

"I'm sure Finnick would be fine waiting a bit longer," said Nick Wilde, the fox, as he looked at the image on the side of the van.

"Actually, I'm sure he WOULD," said the voice from underneath the van, pushing out on his dolly to face Nick. He was a raccoon with brown fur and rust-red eyes, wearing an orange mechanic's jumpsuit with black accents. "And I'm sure you've got bigger fish fry with Miss Cop behind you."

Judy visibly froze as Nick turned around to face her, wearing a look of a kid with their hand stuck in a cookie jar, before relaxing into a half-lidded smirk. "Well hello, Officer Hippity-Hop. How are you today?"

Judy quickly returned to normal, not sensing any danger. "Actually, it's Officer Hopps, and I was just making sure everyone was ok after that… altercation outside."

"Oh? The guy with the truck? I'm fine officer. Nothing I'm not used to," said Nick.

Judy sighed in relief, glad that she got out of that awkward situation. "You know, it just burns me up inside when mammals have backwards opinions about Foxes. I think you're just a misunderstood guy."

Nick looked at the bunny and said, "Well, it's nice to meet someone so non-patronizing. How about we take this conversation outside and have it over some ice cream?"

"Um, sure! I need to take my lunch break anyway," Judy said, though in her mind she couldn't help but think of this experience as Nick hitting on her. "How about we reintroduce ourselves. Officer Judy Hopps."

"Nick Wilde, salvager," Nick said, shaking her hand.

* * *

As the two of them walked outside, Rocket Raccoon couldn't help but shake his head as he wiped the grease from his hands. "Old Star-Lord is gonna ring that girl of her optimism. I almost feel bad for her, if she wasn't judging Wilde that is."

Just as Rocket finished cleaning, a Fennec Fox came into the garage. He was wearing a black bowling shirt with green shorts, a scowl plastered on his face. "Yo, Rocket. You got my ride all fixed?"

"Just got done, Finnick," said the raccoon. "You should really keep this baby in better condition. Do you know how hard it is to get ash out of the transmission? What are you doing, street racing in the Nocturnal District?"

Finnick gave Rocket a glare that made the raccoon flinch, fire seeming to be burning behind the fox's eyes. "What I do in my spare time is for me to know, and you to fix up." The fox then got into his van, and rolled down the window, "And Rocket? Next time you see Nick, tell him he needs better tastes in music."

And with that, the fennec flipped on his shades and turned on the radio, the speakers blasting rap music as he drove out of the shop.

"Geeze, that guy needs to lighten up, and that's coming from _me_ ," said Rocket as he turned to go upstairs. He was going on break, and he knew a certain sentient tree that needed watering.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here it is, True Believers! Chapter One of the first arc, based around a superhero retelling of the Zootopia movie.**

 **For those that haven't read Zootopia Heroes: Origins, Nick is Star-Lord and Judy is Spider-Woman/Spider-Gwen. Check that story out for some backstory on both.**

 **Currently the Guardians of the Galaxy are living in Zootopia, with Galactic Repairs acting as a front for their team. We met Rocket here (and had a mention of Groot), and we'll be meeting the rest of team in future chapters.**

 **Finnick was also here, but there's something going on with him…**

 **Anyway, Next Time: Judy will be starting her first official case, but not before suiting up to catch a certain Weasel…**


	3. Arc 1: The Spider and the Weasel

**AN: This chapter takes place after the scene in the movie where Judy confronts Nick about his pawpcicle hustle. This scene plays out similarly to the movie, with the exception of Nick outright telling her he's a hustler instead (as Judy never tailed Nick around Zootopia and the two went straight into their walk).**

* * *

Judy was not having a good day. Yesterday had been a disaster when she had met one Nicholas Wilde, a con man that had taken advantage of her kind nature and left he stuck in wet cement after revealing his true colors. She had wanted to arrest him, but he had found loopholes in the system to legally do his practices. After that, she had wanted to leave him webbed to a pole for tricking her, but using her powers would not have been a smart choice out in public without her costume.

So here she was, on parking duty again, with everyone reminding her how much they _appreciated_ her work by telling her off for giving them a ticket. Judy just wished something would happen that would let her prove herself as a cop.

And speaking of crime, the floral shop right next to Judy had just been robbed, with the owner rushing out to Judy's transportation unit and saying, "Hey! You, Rabbit!"

Judy, clearly out of it from other complaints, droned out, "Sir, if you have a grievance, you may contest your citation in traffic court."

"What are you talking about?" said the frantic pig, "My shop, it was just robbed! Look, he's getting away!"

Judy turned to see a weasel in a white tank top running off with a duffle bag of the stolen goods.

"Well are you a cop or something?" yelled the store owner at the officer.

Judy snapped out of her funk and said, "Oh yes! Yes! Don't worry sir, I got this!" as she got out of her vehicle and ran after the thief.

* * *

The chase was on as Judy ran after the weasel, taking them past another police cruiser driven by Officer McHorn, which Judy vaults over to continue the chase. Judy let's out a whoop of delight as she feels the rush that she normally only gets from swinging through the city. The two of them eventually arrive in Little Rodentia, the district for small mammals like mice and shrews.

Judy narrowly avoids the tiny cars and civilians as she continues to chase the Weasel, occasionally having to stop buildings from collapsing as the crook pushes them over to slow her down. The chase escalates as the weasel comes across a donut shop with a large pastry of the same name on top of the establishment.

"Have a donut, Coppah!" yelled the crook as he throws the donut at Judy. A combination of Judy's spider-sense and agility however let her easily avoid being hit by the sign. She quickly turns after it though, and catches the object just in time before it squashed a group of shews crossing the street.

"I love your hair," said Judy as she removed the sign from above them.

"Aw… Thank you," said Fru Fru the Shew, grateful for the compliment and the save from certain doom.

The weasel, seeing Hopps distracted, picks up the bag to leave, only to be tripped by a distinct _'THWIP'_ sound. Confused, Duke Weaselton turns around to see Judy standing over him, anger burning in her eyes as she brings the donut sign down on him.

* * *

Back at the ZPD Precinct 1 building, Benjamin Clawhauser, the chubby cheetah that works reception, was talking to a distressed looking otter.

"Okay, you're gonna have to be patient and wait in line just like everybody else, Mrs. Otterton, okay?"

Just then, a huge donut rolls in with Duke stuck in the middle. The donut bounces off the front desk and settles with the Weasel's head in the ground. Judy then Jumps on top of the object, a proud look on her face.

"I popped the weasel!" exclaimed Judy, ecstatic from her first real job as a cop.

That good mood was instantly ruined by Chief Bogo yelling, "Hopps!" from the second floor down to her, fury in his tone. Whatever he had to say to Judy, it wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And here is the chase scene from the movie, with just a little bit of superhero flair. The next few chapters will pick up with the superhero stuff, especially after what happens to Judy with her meeting with Bogo.**

 **Judy does wear her suit under her clothes, with the web shooters worn as bracelets (Her cop uniform looks like it does in the movie except she has the web shooters on). Normally she wouldn't have used them while not in costume, but Duke had ticked her off by almost killing innocents, so she wasn't thinking straight at the time.**

 **Next Time: The case begins, and when Judy goes to gather information, she meets a few new faces from Nick's circle of friends...**

 **Reader's Input: what super-villain do you think Duke Weaselton should become when Judy runs into him next. Post you suggestion in a review, and I'll credit you when he appears again!**


	4. Arc 1: Judy Over Her Head

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents…" Chief Bogo ranted to Judy, the bunny looking down as her boss told her how much she screwed up. "But to be fair, you did stop a master criminal from stealing two dozen moldy onions." Bogo then opened up the duffle bag, revealing the pods of plants that bared a resemblance to onions.

Judy decided that it would be a _great_ idea to correct her boss. "Hate to disagree with you sir, but those aren't onions. Those are a crocus varietal called Midnicampum Holicithias. They're a Class C Botanical sir. I grew up in a family where we plant husbandry was kind of a _thing_."

"Shut your tiny mouth, now." Bogo was not going to have any of it.

"Sir, I got the bad guy, that's my job." Judy tried to say.

"And look how that turned out for you," the Cape Buffalo said. "On top of the missing mammals, I also have to deal with the vigilante problem that's been plaguing the city. The last think I need is some upstart _rookie_ causing a ruckus."

The intercom on Bogo's desk came to life as Clawhauser called up to him. " ** _Chief, uh, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again._** "

"Not now!" Bogo said, shutting off the intercom.

"Chief, if you would just give me a chance-" Judy tried to say.

"Zip it, Hopps! If you think you hold some entitlement to being on the force, then you're wrong. Each officer has worked their way to earning even an ounce of the respect they get, and you've just proven yourself as a loose cannon."

It was at that moment that a lady otter came into the room, a look of distress on her face. "Chief Bogo, please. Five minutes of your time, please..." Mrs. Otterton pleaded.

Clawhauser came into the room as well, panting and out of breath. "I'm sorry, sir, I tried to stop her, she is super slippery… I need to sit down."

"Mrs. Otterton, I am a busy mammal, if you would just wait outside, I will get to you eventually," Bogo said, wanting to finish his talk with Judy first. Clawhauser lead Mrs. Otterton back towards the front desk as he turned his glare back to Judy. "Now Hopps, I'm going to give you two options: either take two weeks suspension, or turn in your badge and resign."

"WHAT!?" screamed Judy. "Sir, I've worked almost my entire life to get to where I am now."

"Then you've got an easy choice to make, don't you?"

* * *

And with that, Judy was now officially suspended after being on the job for only two days. Luck, however, decided to throw her a bone as Assistant Mayor Bellwether came walking in through the precinct doors.

"Judy!" said the ewe as she walked up to the bunny "So, how's the job here? I just came in to check on you to see how the Mayor's Mammal Inclusion Initiative was working."

Judy was thrown into a frantic thought; she couldn't just tell Bellwether that she was suspended, but she couldn't come up with a good cover story to give. Then the bunny looked over at the otter sitting with Clawhauser, and had an idea.

"Uh, I'm actually on a special case right now. Very important." Judy made sure to raise her voice for the next part. "I'm going to find Emmitt Otterton, one of the missing mammals cases."

At that, Mrs. Otterton perked up and ran over to Judy, embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you! Bless you, bless you little bunny!" The otter then reached into her coat pocket and handed Officer Hopps a photo of the Otterton family. "Take this. Find my Emmitt. Bring him home to me and my babies. Please?"

Judy smiled at the otter and said, "It would be my pleasure," smiling as the woman walked off.

"Well, Lionheart will be happy to know that his initiative is working," Bellwether said, pulling out her phone, "I'd say the case is in good hands. Us little guys have to stick together, right?"

"Like glue!" Judy said, a smiled being strained on her face as the weight of her lie was piling up on her.

"Good one!" the sheep laughed, "Just call me if you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at City Hall, Judy. Alright, bye bye!" And with that the Assistant Mayor left the building.

Judy laughed as she left, but that laughter soon turned to dread as hopped up to Clawhauser.

"Ben, I need everything there is on the Emmitt Otterton case. I just lied my teeth back into my job when I was just suspended and _pleasehelpme!_ " Judy pleaded as she was almost on the verge of tears.

"Woah, Judy, calm down," Ben said, holding the distressed bunny, "I'll help you with this, okay. Just don't tell the chief I said anything okay?"

Judy sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Clawhauser. Now, let's get this case cracked wide open- I've got an otter to find."

* * *

While there was limited information to go on (There was only one piece of paper a photo for Emmitt's case file), Judy discovered that the missing otter was last seen holding a pawpcicle, a treat that Judy had seen a certain fox selling at Galactic Repairs.

Judy had her destination, but felt that _Spider-Woman_ would be better suited for getting information out of the sly fox. Besides, she wanted to get some revenge on the Nick for the stunt he pulled yesterday.

Crawling into the second-story window, Spider-Woman found herself in the main office of the establishment. There wasn't much, just a desk with some papers and knickknacks on it and a potted plant in the corner.

"Alright, Mr. Sly Fox, where are you hiding," the superhero said as she crawled on the ceiling, careful to avoid the floor as to not be in view of potential security cameras.

At that moment, the bunny's spider sense went off, which confused her; where was the danger in an empty building? Suddenly Spider-Woman felt something wrap around her waist as she was pulled off the wall and into the limbs of the plant, which had _grown a face_ and shouted a resounding, "I AM GROOT!"

At that, Rocket Raccoon came barging in the door, carrying what looked to be some kind of gun that was then pointed directly at her head.

"Hold it steady, Groot, I want to see this scum's eyes as I make them pay for breaking in here," said Rocket, Groot's branches tightening on Spider-Woman as the raccoon pulled off her mask.

"Rocket, what are you doing?" came a voice from the door, and speak of the devil, Nick Wilde was standing there, now wearing a maroon trench coat and black pants. "I've told you before, you can't just shoot someone for breaking and entering _unless_ they attack you-" The fox stopped talking getting a good look at Judy's face. A sense of dread washed over the bunny as Nick's smirk seemed to grow even smugger than she remembered.

"Well well well, Officer Fluff. What brings the Spider-Woman to our humble abode?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, if Judy was in deep water before, she just took the deep dive now. What will happen now that Nick, Rocket, and Groot know the secret identity of the Spider-Woman?**

 **I changed the office scene to be (what I presume to be) a more accurate depiction of what would really go down. Judy was being reckless, and Bogo had to point out that she's not special of she thinks he's being hard on her: everyone was a meter maid day one of the Job.**

 **Of course, Judy still had to get on the missing mammals case somehow, and now she has more time instead of the joke that is a 48-hour time limit.**

 **Next Time: Spider-Woman and Star-Lord team up for the first time, with their first destination being another Guardian member…**

 **Reader's Input: Leave a review if you can guess who the other two Guardians of the Galaxy members we haven't met yet are (Hint: both are from other series outside or Zootopia, and one may not even be a mammal).**


	5. Arc 1: The Deal and A Vixen

Judy was utterly speechless. Not only was she being held captive by a talking tree and a gun touting raccoon, but her secret identity as Spider-Woman was just revealed to the last person she wanted to know about it, Nick Wilde.

"So, Carrots, what's an upstanding officer of the law doing playing superhero? Coming into someone's house without a warrant sounds like a big no-no to me." Nick said.

"Um, a better question would be what YOU'RE doing holding an officer hostage. Yeah, you can be arrested for obstructing a case and… uh…" Judy quickly shut herself up as she realized there was no way for her to get out of this. Sighing, she said, "look, I came here because I'm working a case, but I don't need my boss to know about it. I'm not the most popular officer on the force right now."

Nick took a look of thought to his face, with Rocket giving the fox an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you're actually considering helping this little thief?"

"Rocket, we've helped a lot of people who had… less than savory motives before. Besides, I can't just say no to this cute face," Nick said.

Judy couldn't believe the nerve of this fox for calling her cute, but decided to take this opportunity. "So, your willing to help me?"

"Sure, Officer Fluff. Groot, put the lady down please." With that, Judy was released for the tree's grip.

"I could have broken out of there, you know," Judy said, trying to save her fractured ego.

"Sure, Carrots, whatever helps you sleep at night," Nick said, "Now, what is it that you need the help from Star-Lord to solve?"

"Who?" Judy asked.

"Star-Lord. That's what Wilde goes by when 'on the job,'" said Rocket in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, I'm looking for an otter named Emmitt Otterton. He was last seen here at your shop. Can you help me find him?" asked the rabbit.

"I know everyone, Carrots. And I can lead you to where he went," Nick said. The fox paused at the door, turning his head to face Judy, "Although, it's not a place for a cute bunny like yourself."

"Don't call me cute, and let's go," muttered Judy, walking past the smirking fox to go to their destination.

* * *

After Judy had changed into her civilian clothes, the two of them soon arrived at Mystic Springs Oasis, the last place where Mr. Otterton was seen as well as one of Nick's teammates who could help them with their problem. Unfortunate for Judy, the club was a naturalist club. In other words…

"They're all naked!?" screamed Judy.

"Yeah, in Zootopia anyone can be anything. These guys… they be naked." As Nick snarked at Judy.

Eventually, after Judy was thoroughly embarrassed by the situation, the two entered the club and Nick finally introduced her to his teammate. She was another fox, though not one of the usual variety. While she had the general physique of a Red Fox, but her fur was blue with a white underbelly, her hair held back by a hairband and her tail held in bands. Her arms were adorned with tattoos that highlighted her musculature, making Judy a bit self-conscious about her own body. The vixen was sitting in a meditative pose, not paying attention to Nick and Judy approaching.

"Krystal! Just the space vixen I was looking for," Nick said, trying to give her a hug, only to get a hand to his face.

"Not now, Wilde," said Krystal, her voice having a distinct British accent. "I'm currently in the middle of my meditation. What do you need?"

Nick unceremoniously pushed Judy in front of him, the rabbit feeling very uncomfortable. "Well, this is Officer Fluff, and she needs our help finding a missing otter."

"Oh, you mean Emmitt?" asked Krystal, standing up from her meditation, "He was here a few weeks ago, but never came back the next day." The vixen stretched out, making Judy more uncomfortable as Krystal showed off more of her body. "I believe he left a black limo that day, one of tires not running properly."

Judy took out her notebook and wrote down this information. "You don't happen to remember the license plate number, do you?' the officer asked.

"Just a moment," Krystal said, putting her fingers to her temples as she appeared to concentrate on something. "I believe… yes! The plate number was 29THD03."

"Thank you, Krys. Me and Carrots will leave you to your meditation," Nick said, turning to leave the club.

"Nick, be gentle with this girl, will you. I know how you get around those of the opposite sex," Krystal said, laughter in her voice as the duo left.

Judy felt he face heat up at that comment, but was glad that this experience was finally over. "So, does she have a really good memory or what?" she asked Nick.

"You're not the only one with powers, Carrots," Nick explained, "Krystal has telepathic powers that allow her to sense other's feeling and memories. She probably got the information form one of the other members of the club."

"Okay, then let's get this plate run… shoot, I'm not in the system yet, and Bogo would definitely fire me if I stepped into the precinct." Judy said.

"Well, I happen to know a guy at the DMV who could help us," Nick said.

"Great! Let's go!" exclaimed Judy, hopping into Nick's car, a red sports car. As Nick got into the driver's seat, Judy asked, "So, Krystal. Is there a reason she dyes her fur blue?"

"Who said she dyes it?" Nick responded as he started up the car.

Judy laughed, only to stop as she asked, "Wait, it's not?" as the car drove off to the DMV.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And off to meet Flash Hundred Yard Dash they go! The next chapter will pick up after the DMV scene (it plays out the same as in the movie) in Tundra Town.**

 **Krystal from the Star Fox series as the Gamora of Nick's Guardians team! Though it has to be asked where the rest of the Star Fox team is in this universe.**

 **Next Time: A certain crime boss is about to be met, along with the last member of the Guardians…**

 **Reader's Input: Make your guesses as to the last Guardian of the Galaxy (hint: it's not a mammal) and feel free to leave suggestions for what heroes and villains should appear later in the story in a review.**


	6. Arc 1: Cold as Ice

**AN: As before, the DMV scene plays out just like it did in the original movie.**

* * *

After a… patience testing encounter at the DMV (Judy was still in disbelief that it took half their day to get the license plate run), Nick and Judy have arrived at Legitimate Enterprise Car Service, a limo service in Tundratown. The two had also decided to switch into their hero outfits to continue their investigation at night.

"Closed. Great," Hopps said, seeing the gates to the lot were locked.

"Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem to you then, should it?" Nick said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Judy asked in an accusing tone.

"Exhibit A: You had no problem breaking into my shop this this morning," Nick said. "And exhibit B," the fox tapped his heels together and suddenly flew over the fence with the rockets on his anklets, "Vigilantes like ourselves don't have to abide by your police code."

Judy was about to retort, but thought better of it and climbed over the fence herself. "Fine, but don't expect me to make a habit of this."

The two started looking for the license plate number, with Judy wiping off plates and Nick using his mask to scan others for a match. After some time, Judy had found the matching plate, and after Nick confirmed it, the two of them climbed into the limo. As they inspected the vehicle, the only thing the two could find was Polar Bear fur and Rat Pack music. That is, until Nick opened the window to the back.

"Carrots...? If your otter was here… he had a very bad day."

Turning on her cell phone's flashlight, Judy was shocked to see the interior was shredded. Catching something in the light, the duo jumped into the back as Judy picked up the object: a wallet with Mr. Otterton's driver's license in the front.

"He was definitely here," the spider bunny said, "What do you think happened?"

Nick picked up a shot glass and turned it over, seeing the letter "B" emblazed on it.

"Well now what a minute… Polar Bear fur… Rat Pack music… fancy cup," Nick's eyes went wide as he made a dash for the door. "I know whose car this is. We gotta go!"

Judy meanwhile was confused. "Why? Whose car is it?"

"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown," Nick said, panicking, "They call him Mr. Big and he does _not_ like me, so we gotta go!"

The fox does not hesitate to push Judy out the door despite her protests. The two stop however as the door swings wide open and two very angry looking polar bears stand in the door way. Judy's spider-sense goes off as she looks at the bears, and quickly ducks as the two take a bolt to the chest and fall over unconscious. The rabbit looks behind her and sees Nick, now holding two smoking futuristic looking guns.

"Nick! You can't just kill people like that!" Judy exclaims.

"Not dead, just stunned. Now GO!" Nick yells as he unceremoniously pushes the bunny out of the car.

The two of them make it to the fence before getting blasted by something cold in the back. The two turn around and see another polar bear, this one wearing a robotic-looking suit with red-tinted goggles and some kind of gun.

"Oh no," Nick groans, "Not you."

"Yes Wilde. It's me," said the bear, aiming his weapon at the two heroes. Judy had only noticed that they were slowly being covered in ice as the mammal with the weapon said, "Now, _freeze_."

And everything went cold.

* * *

By the time Judy regained consciousness, she was shivering and barely able to tell what was going on. Hearing a groan, Judy looked to her side and saw Nick, also recovering from being frozen, kneeling beside her. The bunny hero also noted that her mask had been removed at some point and was lying on the table in front of her.

Our heroes were in a room that looked straight out of _The Godfather_ , with a very large polar bear behind a desk in front of them. As the two of them regain their senses, the bear turns around a tiny chair sitting on the desk, revealing an artic shrew. _THIS_ was Mr. Big, one of the most notorious crime bosses in Zootopia, with some media even referring to him as "The Kingpin of Crime."

"You, may leave us, Victor," said Mr. Big, referring to the polar bear behind Nick and Judy. The armored bear nodded and left the room.

Nick, immediately understanding the situation, said, "Mr. Big, this is a simple misund-"

The shrew interrupted by holding out his finger. Kissing the ring, Nick continued.

"This is a simple misunderstanding."

"You come here unannounced… on the day of my daughter's wedding?" said Big.

"Well actually we were brought her against our will, so…" Nick lost focus as the crime boss shook his head in annoyance, "Point is, I did not know it was your car, and I certainly did not know it was your daughter's wedding."

"I trusted you, Nicky," said Big, "I welcomed you into my home… we broke bread together... Gram-mama made you her cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? Your friend gave me a rug… made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug."

Judy gave Nick and annoyed look. The Fox could only shrug.

"In my defense, I didn't realize that Rocket was serious about that." Nick said.

Mr. Big continued, "You disrespected me. You disrespected Gram-mama who I buried in that skunk butt rug. I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are, snooping around with this vigilante."

Judy decided it would be the _perfect_ time to speak up. "I'm not some vigilante. I'm a cop. _And_ I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case, _and_ my evidence puts him in _your_ car. So intimidate my all you want, I'm going to find out what you did to that otter if it's that last thing I do."

Nick resisted the urge to face palm as the bunny just said the one thing that would guarantee then certain doom.

"Then I have only one request," said Mr. Big, "say hello to Gam-mama. Ice 'em!"

Two polar bear goons came up behind the duo and grabbed them, both still too weak from being frozen to retaliate. A trap door opened in the floor, and the two were held over it, about to be sent to their demise until…

"Oh Daddy, it's time for our dance!" exclaimed another shrew, dressed in a wedding gown.

The whole room stopped and turned to the new face as she took a look and the hapless fox and bunny.

"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!" Fru Fru said.

Mr. Big sighed, "I have to, baby. Daddy has to." The thugs proceeded to return to their duty until the bride stopped them.

"Wait, WAIT! She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant donut." Fru Fru looked at Judy again. "And I'm really loving your outfit!"

Judy shook off the shock and responded, "Thanks. I love your dress," as Nick stared dumbfounded at the entire scene playing out.

Mr. Big, having a change of heart, ordered his men to put the two heroes down.

"You have done me a great service," he said, "I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness… and pay it forward."

* * *

Soon Star-Lord and Spider-Woman had become guests at Fru Fru's wedding, eating comically small slices of cake (for them, anyways). As Judy got the spiel from Mr. Big on Otterton, Nick received a call on his coms from the team.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nick asked.

"Where the Flark are you, Wilde!?" screamed Rocket.

"I was invited to a party with Carrots to get information. I'm fine, dude."

"A party, you say? You wouldn't by chance have asked Miss Hopps to a dance, would you?" asked Krystal, flirt in her tone.

Nick felt his ears heat up at the vixen's words, "No, I don't think we're at that level yet."

"Hopefully this one turns out better than the _last time_ Star-Lord tried to court a woman," came a new voice.

"One, we are not 'courting,' Shen," said Nick, "and Two, we have bigger priorities at the moment."

"Fine, Lord of the Stars. Just remember that if you need someone to bail you out of the inevitable disaster you _will_ cause, just call me," Shen said.

Nick turned off his coms as Judy tapped him on the arm.

"Hey Nick. I got us a lead. Next stop: The Rainforest District," said the rabbit.

Nick put on his usual smirk and said, "Then lead the way, officer fluff," as the two set out for their next encounter; a Jaguar by the name of Manchas, whom had been the driver for Mr. Otterton when he had disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Sorry for the wait on this one; I've decided that the weekends (with some exceptions) will be my time to take a break from writing and think out the next part of my stories.**

 **Finally, we met our first supervillain, Mr. Freeze himself! His design is based mostly off his appearance in the Batman Animated Series, with the puns from the Batman & Robin movie version. (Fun fact, in an official Batman/ TMNT crossover, Freeze was turned into a polar bear. Look it up!)**

 **Though we didn't meet him in person, Lord Shen has been revealed as the last Guardian of the Galaxy, replacing Drax. Both characters may have VERY different personalities, but there's a reason I chose Shen to be on the team. (Though considering he died in ancient china, how he's alive is yet to be explained.**

 **Next Time: Action! Our heroes face their first threat (three guess who), and learn a bit more as the plot thickens…**

 **If you have a suggestion on who you want to see in the future, leave your thoughts in a review or PM me (please note that users may get preference over guests due to it being easier to communicate with users directly).**


	7. Arc 1: Rumble in the Jungle

Arriving in the Rainforest District per Mr. Big's instructions, Nick and Judy came to the limo driver Manchas' home. As Judy was about to knock on the door, however, her phone rang. Judy took her phone out and saw that the call was from her brother.

"Nick, talk to the witness for me, okay? I gotta take this." Judy said.

Nick nodded as Judy walked down to the bridge to get a better reception and picked up the phone.

"Judy, are you okay?" asked her brother in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, Ned. I've been on a case the whole day. Did I worry you guys?" Judy said.

"I was worried, but Michelle said you could take care of yourself."

I the background of this conversation between siblings, Nick was conversing with Manchas to get details on where Mr. Otterton had gone.

"Is there anything you need, Ned," asked Judy.

"I just wanted to tell you that I added a tracker to your arsenal. If you ever need to track someone, just shoot one of these at them to track them from your GPS." Said Ned.

"Thanks for the heads up, bro," Judy said. She paused as she heard a commotion behind herself. "I gotta go. See you after this case!"

Judy hung up as she turned around to see Nick barricading himself against the door, growls and clawing coming from the other side.

"What's going on?" Judy asked, running up to the fox.

"I don't know. Manchas said something about "Night Howlers" and then went crazy on me," Nick said, starting to panic.

The pounding continued, forcing Nick to back away from the door.

"Run!" Nick yelled as the door burst open, revealing a Jaguar with bulging muscles and a savage look in his eyes, walking on all fours.

"MANCHAS SMASH!"

* * *

Back at the ZPD precinct building, Clawhauser was playing his Gazelle App when he noticed a call on the ZPD hotline. The cheetah put down his phone and picked up the desk phone.

"Hello, ZPD, what's your- "

 ** _"CLAWHAUSER!"_** yelled Judy from the other side. **_"Listen to me! We have a 10-91! Jaguar gone Savage! Vine and Tu-junja!"_**

 ** _"It's Tunjuga!"_** came Nick's voice in the background.

"Alright, Hopps, I'll send help as soon as I can!" Clawhauser promptly hung up and was about to call in some officers when he heard a voice behind him.

"What is Hopps calling about to the ZPD when she is supposed to be on probation?" came the voice of Chief Bogo. The cheetah froze as he was caught red-handed by his own boss.

* * *

Back in the canopy of the Rainforest District, Nick and Judy were flying and swinging, respectively, to get away from the savage Manchas. Whatever had made him this way had also given him unnatural abilities, as he was leaping from tree to tree to keep up the pace with the fleeing Heroes.

"Alright, enough of this!" Judy said, as she turned around and fired a shot of web at the jaguar's face, blinding the savage mammal and giving them enough time to make a landing at the sky tram platform. Manchas, however, quickly ripped off the webbing and roared at the duo.

"MANCHAS SMASH PUNY BUNNY!" yelled the savage.

Judy froze as the Jaguar lunged at her, but a shot from behind her caused Manchas to stumble. Nick continued to walk towards the jaguar, firing blots of electricity and ice in an effort to slow their adversary down.

"Carrots, if you have a plan, I'd love to hear it!" Star-Lord said, Manchas slowing continuing to advance forward.

Thinking fast, Spider-Woman leaped over Manchas and shot a line on cement webbing at him, attaching the other end to a post.

"Nick. We need to get out of here," said Judy, "If Manchas could break out of my normal webbing, I'm not sure how long this concrete webbing will hold."

Hopps promptly grabbed Nick and Jumped off the platform, with the afterthought of planting a tracker on Manchas before they left. Nick screamed as they plummeted toward to the ground, with Judy letting out a web line to slow their decent. Nick also snapped out of it and activated his rocket anklets, allowing the both of them to land on the jungle floor.

"Carrots. You saved my life," Nick said, amazed and relieved.

"Well, that's my job as a hero and an officer," said Judy.

The duo took a moment to catch their breath, before slowly starting to laugh as they had just survived a tense encounter. But as soon as they started to calm down, a translucent green ring of energy appeared around the two of them, binding them together. As they were lifted up to a higher elevation, the duo noticed to figures: A cheetah in a glowing green uniform with a lantern symbol, and cape buffalo in golden armor with a huge sword.

"Spider-Woman. Star-Lord," said the buffalo.

"Green Lantern. Heimdall," breathed Judy. She had only heard rumors about these two, being other superheroes like herself. Never did she think that she would ever get to meet them.

"I would say we have a lot to talk about," said Heimdall, a grim look on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Just like a comic book, I leave you on a cliffhanger!**

 **Before anyone asks, no, Manchas is** ** _Not_** **the Hulk in this universe. The Night Howler formula here has been modified to augment strength, making its victims Hulk-like. Well meet the real Hulk character later (or maybe we've already met them…)**

 **This scene helped to establish more of the powers Nick and Judy have (Star-Lord's element gun and Spider-Woman's various webbing specifically) and well as establish Judy's siblings (you can hear more about them in Judy's Origins chapter).**

 **If you don't know who Green Lantern and Heimdall are out of costume here, then you need to watch the movie again.**

 **Next Time: Our duo will have to get out of their situation, and maybe learn a bit more about each other along the way…**

 **The Movie arc is maybe almost halfway done or more, I will start accepting your heroes/villains soon.**

 **PM me or leave a review with your ideas and ways for me to improve this story!**


	8. Arc 1: A Hero to Hero Conversation

**AN**

 **To akazianka1038: While it's a good suggestion, having Flash as** ** _The Flash_** **would be too obvious. I'll gladly take suggestions for a speedster, though.**

 **To N.J.W.H (guest): If you want to know more about Shen, go check out his chapter in "Zootopia Heroes: Origins."**

 **Shameless plug for my other stories aside, on to the Chapter!**

* * *

Spider-Woman was at an all-time low. She was being held captive by heroes she looked up to, and to top it off, Manchas had escaped, leaving her without any evidence for her case.

"All I see, Spider-Woman, is a scared little bunny who as spooked by the forest," said Heimdall.

"But… But…" Judy stammered.

"This "mission" you're on is over," said the buffalo, "Now you have to options: leave the cases to the professionals, or see how you fair against a _true_ hero."

Heimdall drew his sword and pointed it at the bunny, Judy in a state of shock; they were both heroes, why should they fight.

"Um, Heimdall? Isn't this a bit much?" asked Green Lantern.

"Not now, Lantern!" shouted the buffalo. The cheetah quickly shut up.

Judy steadied herself and crouched down, prepared to fight a literal god until…

"No."

Heimdall paused, "What did you say to me, _Fox_?"

Nick walked in between the two would-be combatants, "I said _NO_ , buffalo butt. You can't take her off the mission."

Nick flew up to be at eye level with Heimdall, "You can't just stop us from trying to help people in need. What are you, the police? No, I don't think so. If anything, we have gotten more accomplished in one day than the boys in blue have in this entire case."

So, if you would exscuse us," Nick grabbed Judy by the arm and got on a sky tram, "Let the _true_ heroes save the day."

As the two left on the tram, Green Lantern made a move to grab them again, only to be stopped by Heimdall's hand.

"let them go, Clawhauser," said the buffalo.

"Are you sure about this, Chief?" asked the cheetah.

Bogo, paused, then answered.

"They may not play by the book, but they maybe they could do what we can't."

* * *

As Nick and Judy rode the tram, Judy took off her mask and leaned on the railing, looking out into the rising sun. Nick soon joined her in the view, staying silent with a solemn look on his face.

"You didn't have to do that for me," the bunny said, "Heimdall was right. I don't deserve to be a hero."

"You're actually going to listen to this guy?" Nick said, "If he's such a great hero, why isn't he helping the police? Look Carrots… Judy, you need to realize that being a hero isn't about following some invisible rule book; it's about doing what's right even when others say it's not."

Judy smiled a bit at that statement. "You sound like my uncle. He used to say that with great power, there must also come great responsibility. After I got my powers, I took those words to heart."

"He sounds like a wise man," said Nick, "I was taken by space pirates when I was around nine. I was alone, scared, and most of the crew wanted to eat me. But, I learned that even as a fox, there will always be a place for you, even if you don't see it. A wise wolf once told me that it'd not what you are that defines you, but who raises you and what you decide to do with those lessons."

Judy looked at Nick, "Well, I think he didn't do a half-bad job."

"Thanks," Nick said. He paused and looked out at the city. "Wow, you can see the downtown from here. You don't even need a GPS to find my place."

"GPS? GPS. That's it!" the bunny exclaimed, hugging the surprised fox. "I put a tracker on Manchas before we escaped. If I pull in up on my phone… yes!"

Opening up her map app, Judy showed Nick a blinking dot that was moving towards the outskirts of Zootopia.

"Well Carrots, I didn't think your ingenuity applied to mechanics as well," Nick said.

"Thank my brother, he's the one that came up with it." And with that, Judy put her mask back on and jumped on the railing. "You coming with me?"

"Right behind you, Fluff," Nick said, putting on his signature smirk and engaging his mask.

The duo was back on track and ready to solve this case once and for all.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Not much to say about this chapter. Both Nick and Judy have parental figures that they learned a valuable lesson from, which helps to define them in their hero lives.**

 **If Bogo seemed out of character, don't worry. It will make sense in later chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be a bit different; we will be skipping the scene at Cliffside and moving on to the press conference scene. There is a reason for this, which will be explained next time.**

 **I'll need some street level heroes soon, so any suggestions for heroes that are similar to Daredevil and the Defenders are appreciated in reviews and PMs.**


	9. Arc 1: Spider-Woman No More?

Judy couldn't believe her position right now. After a break-in to Cliffside Asylum, Judy and Nick had discovered that it was Mayor Lionheart that had been capturing and imprisoning the savage mammals using wolf enforcers that were decked out in some reinforced armored suits (which the mayor claimed were experimental prototypes). Now the bunny was standing in the precinct building with Nick at her side, the story being that Spider-Woman had given her the information as a "trustworthy member of society" to turn into the police.

"Well, Fluff, this is where we part ways," said Nick, turning to leave the precinct.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Judy.

"Rocket called after our 'mission' and said that he got the team a job," the fox told her, "We'll be out of the solar system for… about three months. It's a really big job, galaxy dependent even."

Judy nodded, "Alright, good luck on your job then." Nick was at the door when Judy shouted, "Wait! One question."

"I'm almost convinced you want more than just a question, Hopps," Nick said with a smirk.

"How would you get through this press conference?" the bunny asked.

"Hmm… answer a question with a question," said Nick, "example: 'Was this case hard?' 'Was it? Yes, yes it was.'"

"Thanks," Judy said, smiling as Star-Lord left for another Galactic mission.

"Judy," said newly-appointed Mayor Bellwether, "You're on."

In three months, everything had gone wrong. Judy had accused predators of turning savage due to their genetics, which had teared the city apart into predator and prey. Judy had been juggling her police duties and her Spider-Woman heroics, and it had taken a toll on her.

Luckily, more heroes had emerged to help stop the savage threat. One was The Dragon, a tiger who used Kung Fu and an energy called "Chi" to use various energy attacks. The other was Hiro Type 6, actually Officer Wolford, whom used a robot called Baymax and a special suit form another world to copy its heroes' powers.

Judy was currently in an alleyway, sitting on a fire escape looking at her mask. It was during her contemplation that her brother, Ned, called her.

"Judes? Where are you? Your usually back at the apartment by now," Ned said.

"I'm sorry bro, I've had a lot on my mind. I single-handedly teared this city apart, and now the Mayor wants to make me the face of the ZPD-" Judy said.

"That's great news!" her brother said.

"- and now I'm just tired of having to solve this by myself. I'm alone, Ned, and I don't think I can handle this responsibility." The doe continued.

"… I don't like where this going, Judy," Ned said.

"I don't deserve this power, bro," and at that, Judy took off her suit and threw it in a nearby trash can, "As of now, Spider-Woman is no more. Goodbye, Ned."

"Judy, don't!" but his words fell on deaf ears as Judy hung up and walked out into the pouring rain.

Behind the bunny, however, a small pair of hands reached out and grabbed the Spider-Woman. The figure looked at the costume, before rushing to their vehicle and hoping they could reach the bunny in time.

Judy was at the Zootopia train station, getting a one-way ticket to bunny borrow. She had decided to return home and go back to the farm, feeling completely hopeless. Her moping was interrupted by her spider-sense going off, which gave her no time to react as a chain wreathed in flames wrapped around her and pulled her into the back of a nearby van.

Startled, Judy was surprised to see a Fennec Fox _with a flaming skull for a head_ glaring down at her. Suddenly, the bunny felt like she was burning on the inside, her past mistakes piling up on her.

 **"JUDY HOPPS,"** said the demonic Fox, **"YOU HAVE CONDEMNED THE PREDATORS OF ZOOTOPIA TO ETERNAL SUFFERING. IF YOU WISH TO REDEEM YOURSELF, TAKE UP YOUR DESTINY AND CLEANSE THIS CITY OF IT'S SINS!"**

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! Make the pain stop, please!" said Judy.

In a cyclone of flames, the demon was replaced by a normal Fennec Fox in a bowling polo.

"Good. I didn't have to do any permanent damage on you," said Finnick. The small fox threw Judy's costume at her and got into the driver's seat of his van.

"Come on, Spider-Bunny. We got a Fox to find and a city to save.

 **Author's Note**

 **Surprise Finnick is surprising. Everyone's favorite Fennec Fox has appeared as the Ghost Rider!**

 **I condensed the last part of the movie because I want to get to Nick and Judy's reunion and team up ASAP. Finnick and another hero will be joining the duo on this mission as well (hint: this character was mentioned in this very chapter).**

 **We're coming towards the end of The Movie Arc, so feel free to suggest your Heroes and Villains in a review or PM for the next arc of this story!**


	10. Arc 1: Reunion, the Team, and the Reveal

**AN**

 **To Yoshi (guest): I'll take your character into consideration in the future, though the backstory may be tweaked a bit to fit the narrative.**

* * *

The Guardians of the Galaxy were returning from their latest mission involving Star Fox, a rip in time and space, and a giant purple guy that was trying to eat planets. After that adventure, the team headed back to Earth for a little relaxation. While the other members decided to take a trip around the world, Star-Lord decided to return home to Zootopia.

His reunion with his friends was cut-off, however, by a sudden attack by a wolf in a high-tech suit with a robot.

"Look, dude, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not the bad guy here," Nick said, dodging a ball of expanding goo then firing a stream of flames at his attacker.

"I'm not detecting any indications of lying from his speech patterns, Hiro," said Baymax, dodging the flames.

"Well, either he surrenders and stops fighting, or we take him down first," said Hiro Type 6, actually Officer Wolford, zipping in close with his speed and slicing at Star-Lord with his energy blades.

The two of them continued to fight until Finnick's van pulled up and Judy hopped out the back, webbing both Nick's gun and Wolford's feet to stop them from fighting.

"What's going on here?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, hey Fluff, glad to see you," said the Fox, turning off his mask, "Me and future boy here were just getting into a little misunderstanding."

"Um… high, Spider-Woman," said Wolford, nervously waving at the bunny, "Um, if I had known that he was your friend, I wouldn't have attacked him."

"I detect a 30% chance of that statement being true," said Baymax.

"Not now, Baymax," stage whispered Wolford.

"Anyway, Nick, I need your help. The city is falling apart, which may or may not have been my fault, and only we can fix it. Will you help me?" Judy asked.

Nick thought about it, then said, "Well I don't see a reason to say no, Carrots. Saving the galaxy is my M.O., anyway."

Judy smiled and ran up to Nick, taking off her mask and hugging the Fox. Nick smiled and rubbed Judy's head as she sobbed into his shirt.

"You bunnies, so emotional," Nick said.

"Heh, dumb fox," sobbed Judy, a smile on her face.

"wait, _Judy_!? You're the Spider-Woman!?" said Wolford, dumbfounded at his colleague being the masked vigilante. The wolf officer took off his helmet to show who he was.

"Wolford? Oh, sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said, chastising herself for revealing her identity to another officer.

"Well, now," Finnick said, getting out of his van, "If everyone is peachy with each other, how about we cut the crap and get to the whole saving the city thing?"

Everyone stared at the Fennec, with Nick snapping out of it and said, "Okay then. Carrots, what have you found out about our whole conspiracy thing?"

Judy looked down and said, "Honestly, nothing new. All I know is that Night Howlers is not wolves. The name of those armored wolves was the Iron Legion, so honestly I'm at a blank."

Luckily, Baymax had the solution for the team.

"Searching 'Night Howlers' in my database… match found. Night Howlers, scientific name, Midnicampum Holicithias. A plant normally used as a natural pesticide, with the negative affect of heightened aggression and fearless in animals after ingestion."

"Wait, those are the flowers that we use on my family's farm!" Judy exclaimed in realization.

"Baymax, can you scan the city for Night howlers and find the biggest concentration outside of floral shop?" Wolford asked his robotic companion, "If we find where the Night Howlers is being held, then we can stop whoever is making innocent predators turn savage."

"Will do, Hiro," said Baymax.

"Well then, everybody get in the van," Finnick said, "We got a villain to find and a vengeance to be had."

As everyone got in the back, with Baymax in the front with the Fennec, Finnick had one last thing to say to the group of heroes, "Two things before we go. One: Don't mess up my van. And two: hand on tight."

At that, the van blazed to life and turned into a demonic ride with flaming wheels and a sleek black paint job. Finnick changed into his Ghost Rider persona, and the group was sent on a blazing fast ride through the city.

* * *

The group eventually came to an abandoned train station where Baymax had detected the highest concentration of Nick Howlers. Inside the tunnel was a single train car, where through the window the group could see a makeshift lab that was growing Night Howlers and concentrating it into pellets to turn animals savage.

Before the group could do anything about it, however, a voice called out behind them.

"Well, well, Jesse. Looks like we got ourselves some heroes trying to stop our plans," said a sheep with white wool.

"I'll say, Woolter, and now I feel we should stop them," said the sheep with black fur.

The two rams were wearing suits that seemed to be animal based, with Jesse wearing a suit with a stinger tail and Woolter wearing a suit that had a winged jetpack.

"You can call me Beetle, and my partner here is the Scorpion," said Woolter, "And we don't need any do-good heroes stopping our operation."

"Spider-Woman, you and Star-Lord get the evidence. Ghost Rider and I will squash these insects," said Hiro as he and Finnick got into battle stances.

Nick and Judy didn't need to be told twice and ran to the train car, ready to get some evidence and haul it back to the ZPD to stop the city's crisis.

"You ready for a fight, Rider?" asked the wolf.

 **"I WAS MADE READY. GET READY TO PAY FOR YOUR SINS, VILLAINS,"** said Ghost Rider. The two of them jumped forward, engaging their opponents to give their friends time to save the day.

* * *

Spider-Woman and Star-Lord were making their Way through the Zootopia Natural History Museum, having just escaped the train car they had commandeered. While must of the evidence had been exploded, Nick had grabbed a case with a dart gun and pellets in it as evidence as they escaped. The two were almost to the exit when a familiar face appeared.

"Spider-Woman. What a surprise to see you!" said Mayor Bellwether, arriving with two sheep police officers.

"Mayor Bellwether! We found out what's causing predators to go savage. The evidence is in this case," Judy said.

"That's great, Spider-Woman. You've done this city a great service. Just give me the case and I'll take it from here," they mayor said, holding out her hand expectantly.

Judy's spider-sense went off, however, and she held the case closer to herself. "Actually, I think it would be better if we turned in the evidence ourselves, so we should get going."

Before the duo could do anything, a rough hand slapped them on the back of the head, knocking them forward and leaving them stunned on the ground. Behind them stood a Rhino officer, though his hands and head were covered in organic-looking armor.

"Officer McHorn, how good of you to join us," said Bellwether, "I'll be taking what is mine now."

Judy tried and failed to stop the sheep from taking the case, but she was too stunned from the blow to do anything.

"You tried you best, Spider-Woman, but I have studied your powers for some time now and knew I could incapacitate you with a strong blow to the head. Officer McHorn, leader of the Rhino gang, was more than willing to help stop you from achieving my plans. And now, no one will stand in my way as-" Bellwether was stopped in her tracks as something pricked her in the back of the neck.

Dawn fell to her knees as one of the rams, Doug, stood over her with an empty syringe of Night Howler serum in his hands.

"Sorry Dawn, but I'll be taking over now," said Doug, watching as the sheep groaned on the ground as she started to _change_ into something else. "I have been planning to backstab you for some time, but now seemed like the best opportunity to kill a few more birds at the same time."

"Doug… why?" Bellwether pleaded as she continued to out-grow her rapidly shrinking clothes.

"Because, Dawn, this who 'City of Fear' plan was mine from the start: using Night Howlers, targeting preds, setting up Lionheart. The only thing you contributed was the funding, and now that I have the city on its knees, I don't I have a use for you any more."

The serum coursing through your body is a mutant strain of Night Howlers formula I developed, splicing in the DNA of the world's most vicious predator to override your own." Doug smiled sinisterly as he and McHorn walked away from the transforming sheep. "Look at it this way, Dawn, no one will call you meek and helpless when you've become the Apex predator."

Nick and Judy looked on in horror as Bellwether, completely turned, letting out a blood-curdling scream as she lost the last of her sanity. In the small sheep's place was a Siberian Tiger, with striking white fur and piercing Night Howler blue eyes.

"Carrots?" Nick said, fully recovered, "I think it would be a great idea to _run_."

The bunny nodded as the two made a break for it out of the museum, with the roar of Apex behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here we are, the finale of Arc 1 starts now. The final battle between our heroes and Bellwether begins next time.**

 **Wolford as Hiro Type 6 has powers form each of the Big Hero 6 members; specifically, Honey Lemon's bombs, Wasabi's energy blades, Go-Go's speed, and Fred's super jumping. His suit looks exactly like Hiro's in the movie.**

 **Sorry for the tease of the Ghost Rider and Hiro Type 6 vs Scorpion and Beetle fight. If anyone wants to write the fight, I'll gladly take it as a guest chapter in the future!**

 **If you want to suggest Heroes or villains for the future, now is the time to leave them in a review or PM.**


	11. Arc 1: Try Everything (Arc Finale)

**AN**

 **To** **akazianka1038: McHorn is the Rhino, a Spider-Man villain. In this version, his powers are having increased momentum gain, strength, and an organic armor that blocks projectiles.**

* * *

Star-Lord and Spider-Woman were on the run from Apex, a mutated Bellwether turned savage Tiger. Whatever Doug had put in that formula had also boosted her physicality, as she was easily throwing cars out of the way and keeping the pace with Nick's jet anklets and Judy's swinging.

"We've got to get her out of Downtown," Judy said to Nick.

"Get her to Sahara Square. If she's like a real Siberian Tiger, she won't enjoy the heat very well," Nick replied.

The duo got moving out of Downtown as fast as possible, warning civilians as they flew past to reduce civilian injuries from the rampaging Bellwether. Unfortunately, Apex caught up to them and threw them into Savanna Central Stadium, currently hosting a Gazelle concert. Before the star of the show came on however, the band Fall Out Cub was playing as the opening act.

The band started to play as Nick and Judy recovered, Apex jumping in front of then as the final battle began.

 **(Cue Fall Out Boy's "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs")**

Apex immediately lunged at Judy, who jumped out of the way and attached a web line to mutant's leg, tripping the monster. Nick then fired ice from his element guns, freezing Apex's hands to the floor. However, the Tiger recovered and pulled her hands out of the ice, her eyes now aimed at Nick.

"Bad idea. Don't anger the savage, don't anger the savage!" Nick yelled as he activated his rockets in an attempt to flee.

Unlucky for him, Apex jumped up and grabbed him by the leg, attempting to drag him back down.

"Let go you oversized fur rug!" yelled Nick as he attempted to get Bellwether to let go by shooting random elements in her face.

"I've got your back, Nick!" Judy said as she sent up some web lines at Apex. Switching to Taser webs, a new invention by her brother, Judy sent a current of electricity at the monster, forcing Apex to let go of Star-Lord.

"Thanks for the save, Carrots." Nick said.

"Any time. Now _move_!" the bunny said as Apex made another attempt to slash the two. Judy pushed Nick away, but ended up getting her leg sliced by the savage's claws. Judy cried out in pain as Nick grabbed her and flew away to the outside of the arena.

"Star-Lord, over here!" came the shouts of Wolford. Nick turned and saw the wolf, Baymax, and Ghost Rider outside the stadium.

 **"WE JUST GOT DONE TAKING CARE OF THOSE TWO IN THE STATION,"** Finnick said, **"WOAH, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"**

"She was injured by the Mayor, whose been turned into a savage killing machine," Nick said, "She's in the stadium right now."

"Baymax, stay here and take care of Judy. Nick, Ghost Rider, let's stop that savage from hurting those inside," Wolford said.

The two foxes nodded and went back inside to fight Apex. Finnick started by wrapping his chain around the monster, who started writhing from the Hellfire. Wolford then threw some goo bombs at Apex, covering her in expanding goop. Unfortunately, she used her super strength to break out of her bonds, roaring at the boys.

"We can't slow this thing down," Hiro Type 6 said with concern.

 **"IF WE CAN'T SLOW IT DOWN, THEN WE JUST WEAR IT OUT,"** Ghost Rider said, then he proceeded to breath Hellfire on Apex.

The savage continued to struggle as Nick came up behind and threw a bomb at Apex, the explosion causing pain but quickly healing.

"Guys, it heals. Don't go easy on it," Nick called.

With that in mind, the trio gave it everything they got; Finnick used his whip and Hellfire, Nick kept shooting and throwing bombs, and Wolford rushed in with his super speed and sliced at Apex with his plasma blades.

 **(Song End)**

Eventually, both sides were tired and Apex collapsed, gaining a sigh of relief from the exhausting fight. Just as the heroes were settling down, Bellwether got back up and roared at them, anger in her eyes.

"There's no stopping her," Nick panted out, "Guys, if this is the end, it was an honor fighting beside you."

Wolford and Finnick nodded as they prepared for another round with Apex. Just as the monster lunged toward them, Apex suddenly started spazzing out as her body coursed with electricity. The savage fell as behind it, Spider-Woman stood with Taser webs still sparking from the creature's back.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Judy said as Nick rushed her.

"Carrots, you saved our lives!" Nick cried as he hugged his friend.

 **"WELL, I CAN'T DIE, SO…"** Ghost Rider said, walking away from the Group, **"SEE YOU GUYS AROUND."**

The crowd around the heroes cheered as they had witnessed the battle. Soon the ZPD arrived on the scene, along with another division with an eagle for a logo.

"Wolford," Bogo said to Hiro, "We've got those costumed freaks in a cell back at the precinct, though these government agents took their gear."

"It's actually the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD," said a bunny in a nice suit and with black stripes on his face. "Agent Jack Savage," he said, shaking the heroes' hands, "I would like to thank you on behalf of our director for stopping this savage pred conspiracy. We'll be taking Apex her into our custody."

Jack turned to Bogo, "I'm sure you understand."

The Chief huffed, "Just have your people clean up the mess and we'll be fine. I've got some important information on this case to turn into the scientists at Horizon Labs. The sooner we work out a cure for the Night Howlers, the better."

Judy and Nick turned to Wolford in confusion.

"Ghost Rider and I found the evidence you left at the museum and gave it to Bogo," the wolf said.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

The Night Howler serum cure had been found and administered to all of its victims, bringing the Savage Crisis to an end. Judy had resumed her role as an officer of the law, but not before a significant change in her routine.

"You wanted to see me, Hopps?" asked Bogo.

"Yes chief, I need to tell you something," Judy said, taking a seat across form the chief, "I haven't been honest with you since I joined the ZPD. There's something about me that I have to show you."

Judy took a deep breath, almost disbelieving what she was about to do, and jumped up, sticking to the ceiling. Bogo didn't have a response to this action, only staring at the bunny. Judy was confused, and dropped back down into her seat.

"Well, aren't you surprised? I just revealed my greatest secret to you. And you have no reaction to it?" Judy asked.

Bogo responded, "Hopps, I've known about your secret for as long as you've been on the force."

"What?" Judy gasped.

"You didn't think a bunny with spider powers shows up in my city the same time you applied for the academy wouldn't be noticed? There aren't a lot of bunnies in this city, Hopps," Bogo said.

Judy rubbed her ear in embarrassment. "So, what are you going to do to me now?" she asked.

"Hopps, you've proven yourself to be a reliable, if rebellious. I thick this city would be worse off without you or Spider-Woman," Bogo said, "But, don't think just because you're a hero that you'll be able to skip your duties as an officer." Suddenly, the chief's eyes flashed in an array of stars, and Judy swore she could see him in golden armor with a sword. "I'll be watching."

Judy saluted to the Chief and left to the bullpen, ready to start a new day on the force.

* * *

Later that day, Judy met Nick on top of a roof overlooking Downtown.

 **(cue Shakira "Try Everything")**

"Hey Slick, ready to make the world a better place?" she asked her partner in crime fighting. Nick had refused the offer to join the ZPD, but promised to help her out when the Guardians weren't on a mission.

"That depends. Do I have to wear a uniform?" Nick asked, "I mean, I look _great_ in a tie, but I don't think blue is my color."

Judy, not liking that comment, subtly tripped Nick with her webs.

"Ow. Sly Bunny," the fox said.

"Dumb Fox," Nick said. He put on a smile and said, "You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" Judy asked herself. "Yes, yes I do."

At that, the duo got a call over their coms, which were linked to the ZPD radio frequency.

 ** _"Attention all personnel. There's a break-in at the Zootopia Bank by a weasel in a garish outfit calling himself Mysterio. All units respond, the suspect is assumed armed and dangerous."_**

The Fox and Bunny looked at each other with a smile, Judy putting on her mask and Nick turning on his. Then, Star-Lord and Spider-Woman took off and set off to save the day again.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And now The Movie Arc is done! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. But fear not, this is not the end of the story. In fact, …**

* * *

Mid Credits Scene

On the Train into Zootopia, a few new faces were coming to the city, though we can't see their faces at the moment.

"Are you sure this the right place, guys?"

"I'm sure of it. The Theivius Raccoonus says that an ancient artifact lies in this city belonging to one of your ancestors."

"Don't worry, Sly, The Murray will have your back!"

"Thanks for your help guys. Besides, a heist is never fun with you two."

As the train pulled in, a turtle in a wheelchair, and pink hippo in a wrestler's mask, and a raccoon with a cane that had a "C" shaped hook got off into the city. The Cooper Gang had arrived in Zootopia, where anyone could be anything.

* * *

 **How was that for a tease at what's to come? I would like to give a special shout out to the user JesseRI, whom has been a big supporter of my story.**

 **The next chapters will be focused on smaller arcs instead of a larger narrative, including new characters, heroic and villainous. Thanks for reading, and see you next time in the ZHU!**

* * *

Post Credits Scene

In a secret base not on any map, SHIELD agent Jack Savage was staring at the unconscious body of Dawn Bellwether. While their scientists had been able to turn her back to normal, her DNA had been so tampered with that she would turn back into Apex when under stressful situations.

"Gary, how is the research on Apex?" asked Jack to the lead scientist, a penguin in a lab coat and glasses.

"The subject's DNA has been stabilized, but she needs to be studied in a real-world environment to study the long-lasting effects," Gary, known as "The Gadget Guy" to his fellow scientists, said.

"I want her on "The Team,"" said a voice from the door. I walked a pig in a blue and black jumpsuit. "I trust that Agent Perry will be able to handle her."

"Yes mam, Director Swinton," said Gary, "I'll get the subject ready or deployment on "The Team" as soon as possible."

Swinton walked up the tube containing Bellwether, a smile that verged on evil. "You're going to do great, Dawn. This world is changing, and you're going to be part of something bigger."


	12. EP: New Horizons

**AN**

 **To akazianka1038: Yes, the cooper gang will be wearing pants, as to fit with Zootopia. Also, I can't respond to you directly because you've turned off PM's on your account.**

 **To N.J.W.H (guest): Dawn is joining a team, but not the one you think.**

 **Welcome to the next part of the Zootopia Heroic Universe, dubbed "Emerging Powers" arc. Prepare to meet some new faces as well as follow the ones we have met!**

* * *

New Horizons

Horizon Labs is a science facility near the border of the Rainforest District and Tundra Town. This brain trust was one of the leading companies in scientific advancement in the city, and recently has become the top researchers in the meta-animal awakening.

One of the members of Horizon is a Mega Fruit Bat named Vex Vespertilio, and currently he was showing off his powers to the researchers. Vex wore a grey hoodie jacket with a purple scarf and black basketball shorts and a cycler backpack. He also had glasses that showed off his eyes, which were indigo.

Vex had obtained his abilities when in Seattle, and can now generate and absorb electricity, as well as ice and an explosive substance that has been dubbed "Napalm" by the researchers.

"Alright, Vex, that's enough," said one of the researchers, "We've gotten enough readings on your electrical output level."

The bat stopped sending electricity into the tesla coils and left the safe room back into the main area of the building. Vex spotted his fellow empowered animals; a pangolin, a pheasant, and a certain wolf with a marshmallow-looking robot.

"Hey guys, I just got done with my tests for today," Vex said to his friends.

"Finally, I was just about to call you lost cause," said the Pheasant. He was wearing a red pull-over hoodie with the sleeves cut off, as well as tan pants and a sky-blue scarf. This was Revali, whom was from Europe. He was descended from a clan of archers who used a mystic bow. The Great Eagle Bow allowed the bird to create different types of arrows, which complimented his impeccable accuracy.

"Go easy on him, Revali. I'm sure you did great, Vex," said the Pangolin. She wore a denim jacket with a green shirt that had an arrow on it, as well as pink shorts. Her name was Pamela Golerio, who had supersonic speed as her power. She gained these abilities from a failed teleportation experiment, which when she returned from it, she claimed to have been to another world called Mobius where her powers originate from.

"Thanks for the support, Pam," Vex said.

"I detect a low content of energy in your system," said Baymax, "Solution: lunch time."

"I agree. I've been feeling pretty hungry right about now," said Wolford. He wore a black ZPD t-Shirt and Jeans. He was Hiro Type 6 and the companion of Baymax. The two had met when beings from another dimension sent Baymax along with the Hiro armor to the Zootopia universe. The suit gave Wolford the basic abilities of a hero group for that universe called Big Hero 6.

* * *

After the Horizon team had gotten lunch, they decided to explore Downtown when a sudden explosion happened down the street. The group rushed to the scene to find a zebra that was crackling with electricity.

"Attention everyone. I am Electro, and if you don't give up your valuables, prepare to be fried!" yelled the Zebra, cackling at the end. The villain was cut off by an arrow to the chest, which exploded on impact and threw him backwards.

"I don't think so, vile scum," said Revali, notching another arrow into his bow. He had donned a pair of goggles which obscured his face but increased his line-of-sight. "For Sagittarius has come to stop you."

"You think arrows are going to stop me?" questioned Electro as he shot a lightning bolt at the pheasant. Vex jumped in the way, however, and absorbed the bolt into himself.

"Hey, the only guy who gets to throw lightning at him is _me_ ," said Vex.

"It's the Conduit!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"He's not the only one," said Pamela. She curled up into a ball as jumped at the Zebra and seemed to home-in and bounce off his head. "Rebound is here to fight as well."

Finally, Wolford and Baymax showed up in their armor.

"Alright team, let's take this guy down," said the wolf. Each member got into a battle stance, with Vex charging up Ice in his wings, Revali aiming his bow, and Pamela getting ready to run. And with everyone ready, the team leaped forward to fight the villain.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And here is the first of many solo stories to come! There won't be a big single narrative for a while, so we'll be focusing more on individuals and team ups. Think of these like Solo movies and the bigger arcs like Avengers movies.**

 **Now about the newcomers: Vex is my OC for Zootopia, whom is a fruit bat (for comparison, these things get bigger than rabbits when full grown), so expect him to show up in other Zootopia stories besides this AU. His powers are based of Cole McGrath from the** **Infamous** **games.**

 **Pamela is another OC of mine, and also the girlfriend of Vex. Her powers are based off of Sonic from** **Sonic the Hedgehog** **. Also, go look up what a Pangolin is, because they're really cool mammals!**

 **Finally, Revali is from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. While he is an archer, there will be a certain archer from the Disney movies that will make an appearance.**

 **Next Time: We follow up on what the Cooper Gang is doing in Zootopia, as well as a new face arriving at the ZPD because of them…**


	13. EP: Sly and the Vulture

_My name is Sly Cooper. I come from a long line of master thieves. My family has spanned across the entire globe and recorded their experiences in the family ultimatum, the Theivius Raccoonus. The only rule my family has is this: you can only steal from other thieves. Because what's the challenge of stealing from normal people?_

 _Recently my friends and I had gone on an adventure through time to save my ancestors from a skunk named Le Paradox. In the end, I had been stranded in ancient Egypt, but though some effort, my friends found me and returned to the present._

 _Now that we're back, it's time for our big comeback heist, and or first stop is the city of Zootopia. And our target? The biggest crime boss in the city, a Shrew by the name of Mr. Big._

 _It feels good to be back!_

 **Sly Cooper and the Gang in:**

 **Creatures Big and Small**

* * *

In a back alleyway in Savanna Central, a blue van with flames on the side sat in wait behind an abandoned warehouse. Inside the building was a makeshift setup of computers, maps, and tables with three animals looking over a scale map of the city of Zootopia.

The first was a green turtle with thick-rimmed glasses in a wheelchair. He was wearing a grey polo shirt with orange shorts and an adventures' hat. This was Bentley, the brains of the Cooper Gang. He's great with computers and can hack any machine.

The second was a pink hippo. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red wrestling mask and a white scarf, along with wrestling shoes and pants. This was Murray, the team's getaway driver as well as the mussel. While he's not the brightest in the bunch, his heart and strength made him an asset.

The last one in the room was a lanky gray raccoon. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with blue gloves, booties, and cap. He also wore a red backpack and was holding a cane with a golden "C" for a hook. This was the infamous Sly Cooper, whom was the inside man, master of disguise, and the leader of the Cooper Gang. Without him, all three of them would have been another face in the orphanage.

"Alright gang, he's the plan," said Bentley, "My contact says that they have the location of experimental technology that will be valuable to our mission. Sly, your job will be to get inside there and acquire some of this tech for our own use. Murray and I will be in the van to make a speedy getaway."

"I don't know, Bentley, something about this whole thing feels... off," Sly said. "Why would a crime boss leave an entire factory of illegal tech unguarded?"

"That's why I'll be hacking any potential security measures and Murray will be on standby in case things get hairy," the turtle said.

" _The Murray_ will have your back," the hippo said.

"Alright, let's do this," the master thief said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ZPD, Officer Judy Hopps was in the bullpen with the other officers awaiting the Chief to give out the day's assignments. Bogo walked in the room, the officers rousing up as he went to his podium.

"Alright, settle down," Bogo said. "Before we start today, I have an important announcement to make. Recently, one of Interpol's most wanted has been reported to be in our city. Representing our international brothers-in-arms is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

At that statement, a female Red Fox walked into the room. She wore a yellow jacket over a blue zip-up crop top, with blue short shorts and brown knee-high boots. Her brown eyes scanned the room as she casually pushed her deep blue hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, officers," said the vixen in a Spanish accent, "I am Inspector Fox, head of the Cooper case." Carmelita nodded to the Chief, whom turned to Officer Higgins, the hippo turning on a projector. An Image of Sly, Bentley, and Murray came on the screen.

"Two years ago, the thief known as Sly Cooper was presumed Missing in Action after the Le Paradox incident."

Judy nodded, remembering when the story had made the news. The mad Skunk had tried to fake his ancestry using time travel, only to be thwarted by Inspector Fox and Sly Cooper. Judy also noted a tone of sadness when the Inspector mentioned the raccoon.

The slide changed to a screen form a security camera, where a blue van with the Cooper logo on the bumper was clearly visible. "Last night, this picture was taken of the Cooper Gang's van entering Zootopia. This is the first time since the incident that any sign of the gang's activity has been known."

The slide changed to a blurry image of what looked to be Sly from the back. "This morning what appears to be a Cooper was spotted, and if a Cooper is involved, then that means a heist will soon follow."

"That is why I need all officers on high alert," said Bogo, "The Cooper Gang's MO is to steal from other criminals, so be on the lookout for any increased surface in gang activity. Hopps, you'll be assigned to assist Inspector Fox with finding the Cooper Gang. Everyone else, patrol your sectors and report any activity that could be related to any gang dealings."

With that, the officers piled out to go on their duties. Judy stayed behind with Inspector Fox.

"So, you're an INTERPOL agent? That must be exciting," the bunny said.

"It has its ups and downs," Carmelita said, handing Judy a file, "this contains all intel we have on Cooper and his Gang. Read up."

As the vixen walked away, Judy looked at her in confusion, "I thought Cooper was MIA. How can you be sure its him?"

Carmelita stopped and turned to the rabbit officer, "I'm not sure," she said. Her eyes narrowed, "But if it is, then he'll wish he wasn't."

Judy shuttered at the glare, and followed the vixen to her car, reading the file as they went.

* * *

Night had fallen on Zootopia, and the Cooper Gang was making their way into the abandoned factory outside of Downtown. Sly snuck in, using his acrobatics and Cooper skills to avoid any security measures, and came down softly to the floor.

"Alright Bentley, I'm in," said Sly. He used his Binoc-u-com to scan the room, "What am I looking for?"

"The target is a device that can open a hole in any surface by placing the nodes on the desired area. With that kind of technology, you can get into Mr. Big's Mansion without having to disguise yourself," the turtle said.

"You just don't want to hear my _amazing_ Italian accent again, don't you?" Sly asked in a joking tone.

"Just find the device," Bentley said, deadpan.

Sly put away the coms and went over to the workbench, looking at the various tech scattered about.

"Someone has _way_ too much time on their hands," the thief said. He spotted the device they needed at picked it up, only to hear a light turn on behind him.

"Sly! Someone is in there with you!" Bentley shouted over the coms.

"I don't take kindly to thieves," said the figure. It was an aging vulture wearing a bomber jacket and flight pants. "Then again, I'm not much better. The name's Adrian Toomes, and you are?"

"Sly Cooper, master thief," said the raccoon. "I don't want to hurt you, old timer, but I really need these."

The old bird chuckled darkly. "Then I hope you're willing to pay the price."

Suddenly a whirring sound was heard and an exoskeleton of some sort came flying at Sly. The raccoon dodged it, landing with perfect accuracy into a battle stance. The machine hovered behind Toomes, with the bird hooking himself into it.

"this is an advanced flight suit of my own design, capable of withstanding plane level fight pressure," said Toomes, "and can just as easily crush vermin like yourself. Nothing personal, but The Vulture doesn't share its killings."

Donning his mask, The Vulture grabs Sly with his mechanical talons, flying out of the building and into the Downtown Skyline for an epic battle. In the distance, however a certain spider-themed heroine was on the case after the two criminals…

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Time for the Cooper Gang to make their heist on Mr. Big! But some questions Still remain: Will Sly escape the Vulture's clutches? Who is Bentley's mysterious contact? Will Carmelita ever catch Sly? All will be answered next episode!**

 **Besides that, I'm really excited to bring Sly Cooper into this story. My cousin would play this all the time at his house, and I fell in love with the series because of him. The designs of some of the characters has been altered to fit Zootopia better (IE having pants) but I think I captured the spirit of each one of them.**

 **After this mini-arc, I'm looking for some reader input. If you have an idea for a hero or villain, leave a review or PM me about who they are and which character in the ZHU you want them to interact with!**


	14. EP: Of Thieves and Coppers

_Previously on Zootopia Heroic Universe…_

 _"My contact says that they have the location of experimental technology that will be valuable to our mission. Sly, your job will be to get inside there and acquire some of this tech for our own use."_

 _"I don't know, Bentley, something about this whole thing feels... off."_

 _"Before we start today, I have an important announcement to make. Recently, one of Interpol's most wanted has been reported to be in our city. Representing our international brothers-in-arms is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."_

 _"I thought Cooper was MIA. How can you be sure its him?"_

 _"I'm not sure," she said. Her eyes narrowed, "But if it is, then he'll wish he wasn't."_

 _"Nothing personal, but The Vulture doesn't share its killings."_

 **Sly Cooper and the Gang in:**

 **Drop Dead Zone**

* * *

Judy and Carmelita were out looking for clues to the Cooper Gang's whereabouts all day, with their only lead coming at night, where a civilian had spotted the van heading towards the outskirts of Downtown Zootopia. As the duo came up the abandoned factory, the Inspector stopped Judy from running inside.

"Remember, Officer Hopps, the Cooper Gang are not to be underestimated," said Carmelita. "I've been on their case for most of my career and have only come close to capturing them, never actually making the full arrest."

"Don't worry, Inspector, I've dealt with my own share of shifty figures before. I can handle a slick one any time," Judy said.

As the two were about to enter the building, the window above them burst open, with the Vulture and a captured Sly flying out. Judy pulled Carmelita out of the way of the glass and turned to face the rapidly retreating figures.

"We need to follow them, ASAP," Judy said.

"You know this city better than me, go after them," Inspector Fox said. "Call for backup to keep an eye on the sky. I'll stay behind to find any evidence here."

"You got it," Judy said, running to their car to radio ZPD.

Carmelita, meanwhile, did a perimeter check of the building, finding the Cooper Van opposite to where she and Judy were parked. Taking out her signature Shock Pistol, the Inspector knocked on the backdoor and stood back. As soon as it opened, Carmelita shot the first person to come out of the van, which in this case left a hapless Murray tazed on the ground.

"Inspector Fox! W-What a surprise!" Bentley said, nervousness written all over his body and voice.

The vixen was none too pleased with her icy glare. "Bentley, I'll ask you this one time before you end up like Murray here: Where is Cooper?"

* * *

Meanwhile above the skyline of the city, Sly was holding on for dear life as Vulture jerked him around.

"I don't think you have a proper license to fly, bird boy," said Sly.

"Your mouth won't be so smart we it's plastered on the sidewalk," said Vulture, releasing Sly from his grip.

The thief quickly recovered and used one of his ancestor's techniques to slow his decent, letting him safely land in a flagpole of a nearby building.

"Bentley, I need some backup here. How can I take this guy down?" Sly asked through his coms.

 ** _"Bentley is not here at the moment,"_** said a distorted voice from the other end.

"Who is this, and how did you hack into our frequency?" asked the raccoon, "Where's Bentley?"

 ** _"We don't have time for this,"_** said the voice, **_"You may call me Muis, and if you want to stop that bird guy, you're going to have to trust me."_**

Sly sighed. He didn't want to trust this mysterious person, but without contact to the Gang, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

* * *

The Vulture was making a run back towards the factory, making sure his intruder was dead. Before he could get back, however, a shot of web covered his mask, causing him to lose balance as his vision was clouded.

"Who did this?" said Toomes.

"That would be me!" Spider-Woman said. The hero webbed onto the suit's foot and stuck herself to a building, hoping to reel the Vulture in like a kite. However, the villain would have none of that and used his mechanical wings to cut off the line attached to his foot and clear off his mask.

"It'll take more than silly string to stop me," Vulture said.

The bird used his suit to dive bomb Spider-Woman, whom jumped out of the way onto another building.

"I don't have to stop you, I just have to keep you away from civilians," Judy said.

"Well then, it would be a shame if I," Vulture used his mechanical wings to swipe off a sizable chunk of a nearby roof, "Put those civilians on danger, wouldn't it?"

"NO!" Judy shouted. Immediately she jumped down and fired multiple web lines between the buildings, catching the falling debris before it could harm the animals below. In doing so, however, she let Toomes fly off, too fast for her to catch him.

Judy took out her ZPD radio and made a call to her partner. "Carmelita? That Vulture guy is heading back towards you. I'll be there soon, but be careful."

* * *

Sly was also heading back to the factory to stop the Vulture, but also to check on his friends. Muis had told him to get back there as soon as possible, or else his friends would be dead meat. Eventually, Sly was able to sneak onto the roof of the place and waited for the avian to get there. When the Vulture did, the thief made his attack and jumped onto the fiend's back.

"What are you doing, Cooper!?" shouted Toomes as he tried to dislodge the raccoon from his back.

"I'm just getting a little payback for the stunt you pulled back there," Sly said. The raccoon carefully lodged his cane into the back of the flight suit, exposing circuitry for the suit's power. "Besides, the best way to stop a bird is to clip its wings."

At that, the master thief swung his cane through the wires, with the Vulture's suit immediately turning off and no longer able to keep them aloft. With careful shifting of his weight, Sly was able to make the two of them crash back into the factory, with the raccoon surfing Vulture's body down to the ground.

Toomes could only grunt as he pulled himself from the wreckage of his flight harness, only to be met with the butt end of Sly's cane. After that, the raccoon made a hasty retreat as the sounds of police sirens came closer to the building.

* * *

Carmelita looked over the unconscious body of one Adrian Toomes, who was accountable for crafting of illegal weaponry and attempted mammal slaughter. Judy's backup had arrived, and the two girls of law discussed this endeavor. The only evidence of Sly being there was the signature Cooper mask note, left in the jacket pocket of the vulture criminal.

"So, this happens often to you? You go after Cooper, and he leaves other major criminals in his wake?" Judy asked.

"That is how it usually goes. The Cooper Clan only steals from other criminals, which only makes INTERPOL's job easier," Carmelita said.

"It almost sounds like you _don't_ want the Cooper Gang to be brought to justice," the rabbit cop said.

Inspector Fox was about to retort, but saw a familiar figure disappearing behind a water tower. "The Cooper Gang are notorious thieves, but the others we catch are much worse," Carmelita responded, "Sometimes you have to pick you battles, Hopps."

* * *

Sly was just about to head back to the van when a familiar gun was pushed into his back.

"I got you this time, ring-tail," Carmelita said.

"Inspector Fox. What a surprise," Sly said, turning around to face her.

"It's been a while," the vixen said. "Now, any last words before I turn you in?"

"You missed me, didn't you?" Sly asked simply.

Carmelita paused at that, her face not showing any emotion until she started to sob slightly. Sly pulled her into a hug as the vixen cried into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead, Sly. I spent almost all of my time looking for something, _anything_ that would prove otherwise." Carmelita's face turned form one of sadness to rage. "Then when you finally come back, you're right back to stealing and thieving without so much as- "

Sly cut her off with a passionate kiss on the lips. Carmelita was expectedly surprised and angry at the gesture, but eventually gave into it and help her star-crossed lover as they made out. The two let go after a while, needing air from their intense kiss. The two of them sat down the building's edge, looking out into the rising dawn over the city.

"I was gonna send a letter, you know," The Cooper said eventually, "but then I realized that it wouldn't matter in the long run. We're on opposite sides of the law, Carmelita, and we both know that neither of us will compromise."

"I know, Sly. But it's always thought," Carmelita said.

The two just sat there, until both of them got a call from their respective teams. After a call, both of them looked at each other.

"That was Bentley, you gave him a scare back there, but he's got a lead on this mysterious Muis character that helped me tonight," Sly said.

"And INTERPOL just called. They need me back in Paris," Carmelita said.

"Well then, maybe you'll see me around there soon?" Sly said with wit in his voice.

"You'll have to be on your toes then, ring-tail," the Inspector said, "Cause I wouldn't go easy on you next time."

Sly, with a smile on his face, saluted the vixen as he jumped from the roof and into the waiting van, the vehicle soon speeding off into the sunrise.

"I'll get you next time, Cooper!" Carmelita yelled after them, a smile also on her face.

* * *

 _Adrian Toomes, otherwise known as the Vulture, was incarcerated by the Zootopia Police Department and sentenced for 10 years in federal prison. He currently works the sanitation room, cleaning up after the fights between inmates._

 _Currently I'm still trying to identify the mysterious Muis. Whoever it is knew how to hack into our exclusive frequency and knew exactly how to disable the Vulture's tech. They could end up as powerful ally, or a dangerous adversary._

* * *

In a secret safe house outside Little Rodentia, a mouse was looking at the retreating Cooper Van.

"Oh, Bentley, if only you knew," said the mouse, holding a picture of her with the turtle. The mouse was one of unusual size, being about as big as Sly himself. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, along with goggles and a yellow jumpsuit.

"Hey Penelope, you've got my tech ready?" asked a voice from the other side of the room. The voice belonged to a female Hyena, her hair dyed purple on the ends with it partially obscuring the right side of her face.

"It's over there, Kivuli," said Penelope. "I've got all the information we need to break into Mr. Big's compound and steal his corporate secrets."

"Then let's get to it," said Kivuli, real name Shenzi Hyena, as she picked up a weapon known as a sonic amplifier, capable of emitting intense waves of sound at its opponents.

Penelope, or Muis, sighed as she turned back to another photo, this one of her with the rest of the Cooper Gang, herself in Bentley's arms. The Dutch mouse vowed to redeem herself to them someday, and this adventure was a start.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, the Adventures of Sly Cooper leave Zootopia (for now, that is!).**

 **The Vulture is based off of his appearance in Spider-Man: Homecoming, though with a few more villainous tendencies.**

 **Sly and Carmelita have a complicated relationship, and I hope that their fans were pleased with my portrayal of them here.**

 **Penelope is another character from Sly Cooper, though if you want to know why she wants to be redeemed, you'll need to play the games (or look up a walkthrough on YouTube or something. I won't judge). On another note, Muis is Dutch for mouse, which fits because Penelope is Dutch.**

 **Kivuli/ Shenzi is the main Hyena from the Lion King (the one voiced by Whoopi Goldberg), though this version is also mixed with Jasuri from The Lion Guard TV series. Her powers will be based off of both Sombra and Lucio from Overwatch.**

 **Next Time: Nick and Judy reunite for an exclusive screening of a special exhibit at the museum, and a tribute will be made.**


	15. EP: The Light Night

**AN**

 **This chapter was brought to you from a thread I had with the user by the name of akazianka1038. It was their idea for this chapter.**

 **I only hope you enjoy,**

Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel

Nick and Judy were currently in the Zootopia Museum of Natural History for the opening of a new exhibit. The exhibit in question was opened in part due to a donation by a wealthy member of society who wanted to honor the heroes of the past.

Judy was in awe at all of the exhibits on display. The bunny was practically bouncing between cases that displayed costumes and gadgets of various heroes and villains from what was known as "The Golden Age."

"Nick look, it's the Comedians button!" said Judy, pointing at a smiley face pin with a distinct bloodstain on it. "And here is the costumes of Silk Spectre and Rorschach!" the bunny pointed at two costumes, one a feminine yellow and black dress and the other a trench coat and hat with the titular Rorschach as a mask.

"It's interesting, Carrots, but some of these heroes seem pretty unbelievable," Nick said, looking at an exhibit of what seemed to be animals before becoming bipedal, "I mean, The Lion Guard? How can we be sure if they existed if we only have archeological cave drawings to base them on?"

"Seeing is always believing, old chum," said a voice behind the two. The mammal was an old bat in a simple grey suit. "Some of the most unimaginable things can become a reality."

"Who are you?" Judy asked the bat.

"Just an admirer of these heroes as you are," said the bat, "Call me Adam."

Judy shook his wing, as did Nick.

"So, old timer, do you have a favorite hero here?" Nick asked.

Adam smiled and beckoned for the two to follow him. On their way, they pasted the uniforms of the Flash known as Jay Garrick, the original Green Lantern, and boxer Turned hero named Wildcat. Eventually they came to a room that was dedicated to one of the most prolific of the classic heroes, known only as The Bat and The Robin.

The dynamic duo's suits were on display in front of a full-scale replica of their signature vehicle, the Batmobile.

"I was around when these two were in their heyday as crime fighters," Adam said. The old bat looked up at the uniforms with a sense of familiarity and pride.

"My grandpa used to tell me stories about these two," Judy said, "He even showed me old news footage of when they faced the original Cat Woman, Penguin, and Joker at the same time. I never understood why he was holding that oversized time bomb, though."

"Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb," Adam said with a sardonic look on his face.

"… Why are their eyebrows _on_ the mask?" Nick asked, referencing the look of The Bat's cowl.

"It was a different age of heroes back then, old chum," Adam said.

* * *

As they day went on, Nick and Judy looked around the exhibit with Adam, the old bat commenting on every display, from the plane of wing that flaps in the night, Darkwing Duck, to the encased remains of the Living Torch, a cyborg created during the roaring twenties. The last display was a tribute to Captain America and his Howling Commandos, the brave wolf and his troop of soldiers who fought during World War Two, along with his sidekick, the woodchuck Bucky.

"Thank you for showing use around, Adam," said Judy.

"You're incite was informative," Nick said.

"Please, it was my pleasure," the old bat said, "It's nice to see youngers like you interested in their predecessors."

Judy and Nick walked off, leaving Adam by himself. He perked up however, when an old but slightly younger robin walked up to him.

"Burt! I didn't think you would make it!" Adam said, embracing the other man.

"Holy reunion, Batman. It has been a while since we were together," Burt said. The bird looked around, seeing all the love and care put into each display. "It's nice to know that even after your time, there will always be someone to remember you."

"Remember, old chum, that it's not just about how you help people, but how they learn from their experiences that defines them," Adam said.

The dynamic duo, reunited, watched as Nick and Judy walked off, laughing and joking with each other.

"Let's go, young ward," Adam said.

"Thrusters to power, turbine to speed," Burt said.

The two men laughed, arm and arm as they left The Bat wing. The costumes of the duo seemed to shift in the light, with the image of a younger Adam and Burt in the costumes, smiling at the bright future ahead for the superheroes of this world.

* * *

 **Adam West was a great man. Some may call his portrayal of Batman cheesy, but without him the Dark Night might not have become a household name like it is today. If you want to see the legacy his character had, go watch the episode of the Batman Animated Series with the Grey Ghost, another character West played. That Batman actually watched the Grey Ghost as a child, and the hero was one of the inspirations for him to fight crime. Yes, 60's Batman inspired the badass 90's animated Batman to be Batman.**

 **Rest in Peace, Adam West. May you live on in the hearts and memories of Bat-Fans everywhere.**


	16. EP: Gotta Go Fast

Live and Learn

The life of Pamela Goliero, Zootopia's latest in speedster heroes and member of the team New Horizons, could be summed up in a simple checklist:

1) Wake up and make breakfast

2) While that's going on, get dressed and take a shower

3) Call Vex to make sure he doesn't sleep in

4) While eating check the police radio for any signs of trouble

5) Call Vex _again_ , since he probably fell asleep since you last called him

6) Go stop an early morning crime while picking up some coffee

7) Go to Vex's house and wake him up with said coffee, since he inevitably didn't wake up when you called him the second time

8) Pick up donuts for the team and head to Horizon Labs

9) Give said donuts to your teammates, then job around the building until they're done

10) Get another box of donuts for yourself, since your metabolism probably just burned off the breakfast you had this morning.

And all of that was just the first two hours of her day. Pamela perceived the world as moving slow than herself, so she had taken it upon herself to schedule her days to an extent that she could get everything done and have more free time later for her friends. Said schedule was likely to be interrupted by a random villain in the city, such as was the case today.

Each of the heroes on her team had a villain that could be considered their opposite: Revali had the hit-mammal Deadshot, Wolford had the mysterious Yokai, Vex had to deal with a being known as the Super Skrull. She, however, was stuck with the resident edge-lord villain known as Backlash.

Backlash was an armadillo from the future that came to the past to me his idol, Rebound. In doing so, he also gained speed powers, but also went insane and became resentful of her, wanting to now ruin her life. He had red speed aura instead of her blue, and had the tendency to speak in a way that would make emo poetry look like bedtime stories.

"My rival, Rebound. How unfortunate to meet you," the crazed armadillo said, "Your presence here burns me to the core and makes me feel like the inside of the sun."

"Stop. Talking." Pamela said. She really didn't want to deal with this guy, as every battle with him ended the same way. The Pangolin would beat him in a race/battle, and Backlash would run off and swear vengeance for another day.

"Why so brash? Do you finally admit that I'm the fastest?" said Backlash said. The armadillo also had the annoying habit of claiming to be 'The Fastest' or 'The Coolest' when taunting her.

"Look dud, I get enough sass out of Revali on a daily basis, I really, _really_ don't need it from you," Rebound said. Pamela got into a running stance and said, "So either go away, or prepare to get kicked to curb like every other encounter we have."

 **(Cue Shadow Rival Battle Theme from "Sonic Generations")**

"Prepare to face your demise," Backlash said, running at Rebound at full speed.

The Pangolin side-stepped out of the way and activated her watch, surrounding her body in an invisible barrier. She learned from her first encounter with Backlash that his speed aura could severely damage her body, so the team at Horizon developed a special 'Speed Barrier' to reduce high-speed kinetic energy from doing significant damage to her.

Pamela raced off from their current location and into Sahara Square, where to long stretches of sand would make for a safer battle ground between the two of them. Backlash chased after her in pursuit, using a skill he dubbed 'Boosting' to get close to supersonic speeds and ram into her. Again, Rebound side-stepped and decided to make a counter attack. As soon as the armadillo go in front of her, the pangolin jumped up and launched herself at the unsuspecting foe, coming down precisely on his head in a move she called the 'Homing Attack.'

"Ack! You'll pay for that!" Backlash said. The armadillo pulled out some sort of stone and said, "Let's see how you handle this kind of power."

Suddenly, Backlash was covered in a red aura, with gravity seeming to start pulling towards him. Pamela decided that was a bad sign and ran off as the villain shouted "Chaos… **BLAST**!" and exploded energy outward, causing massive damage to the surrounding area.

"Alright, time to get serious," Pamela said. Pressing another button on her watch, a bright, multicolored power surrounded her, switching between multiple colors as she hovered slightly. "It's time that I use one of my own special attacks," she said, "Let's see how you handle this, Backlash. **LAZER**!"

 **(Cue Color Power Theme from "Sonic Colors")**

The colors around her being stopped flashing and settled on Cyan, Pamela spinning in a ball as the energy surrounded her. Her physical form dissipated into pure energy, which then shot forward at the speed of light a pierced through Backlash's body, with Rebound reforming on the other side as the 'Color Power' as it was called disappeared back into the ether.

"Ugh!" the armadillo grunted, falling to his knees. He dropped the stone he was holding, which fell out of his reach as he fell flat on his face. "Even after that attack, you still beat me," Backlash said dumbly as he lay there.

Pamela picked up the mysterious jewel as Backlash was suddenly lifted up into the air. A rip in time and space opened behind him, and a large mechanical hand covered in dark energy reached out of the void a grabbed the villain.

"No! Please! Don't take me!" pleaded the armadillo, "Rebound! Save me! Save me!"

And those were the last words Backlash said as he was pulled into the void. Pamela just stood there, disturbed by the fact that a demonic hand had just appeared and grabbed the person she was fighting and had dragged him to who knows were.

' _Was it because of this?'_ Rebound asked herself as she looked at the gem. It was a green diamond-cut gem that seemed to radiate power as she touched it.

"Whatever this thing is, the boys back at Horizon should be able to tell me more," Pamela said to herself. Curling into a ball, the Fastest Pangolin Alive zoomed of in a 'Spin Dah' back to Horizon Labs to learn more about her latest find.

 ** _Pamela got a Chaos Emerald!_**

 ** _Boss Act Complete!_**

 ** _Stage Rank: S_**

 **Author's Note**

 **Time for one of the heroes of the new guard to take the spotlight!**

 **Rebound's powers are based off of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, With the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and Boost all being signature moves of the Blue Blur. The Color Power she used is from the game 'Sonic Colors,' where Sonic could use aliens to gain temporary powers. Here Color Powers work like super moves for Pamela; they're super powerful attacks that have a cooldown after use.**

 **We also got a look at Backlash, her main rival that's a combination of Shadow the Hedgehog and the Reverse Flash. Don't know if that giant hand was about. Totally not something to worry about. And what's up with that gem she found? Could something Super be unlocked if she finds more of them.**

 **Next Time: another member of New Horizons gets to shine, though not without some moral consequences.**


	17. EP: The Bat with the Choice

Every Choice Defines You

Vex Vespertilo was an odd mammal, even for a bat. He had narcolepsy, which made it so instead of sleeping on a regular schedule, he took many smaller naps throughout the day. It's not like he needed much sleep anyway, though. His ancestry was a mix of Fruit Bat and Vampire Bat, with his family having actual vampires in their back history, which was a dominant trait in his genes. Because of this, he didn't have to sleep as much as long as he kept a steady supply of fluids in his system.

Which is how he found himself at a local coffee joint, sipping a caramel macchiato.

"You come her often," said the waitress, an Artic Fox. "Can I get you anything else?" the vixen asked, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

Vex stopped drinking his coffee and replied, "Sorry, I'm already with someone," the bat said.

The Fox leaned on the table and looked him in the eyes. "She doesn't have to know," the vixen said under her breath.

Vex's face hardened and said in a firm tone, "Not interested."

 _The waitress will remember that._

"Fine," said the waitress in a huff, going off to do her job.

Vex finished his drink and left the shop, going to a nearby bus stop to get a ride back to Horizon Labs. His phone went off while he was waiting, and the bat picked it up.

"Revali, what's up?" Vex asked.

"I've got a situation in Tundra Town. There are some DUP operatives attacking some empowered animals over here. I would take them on myself, but their using those new attack drones so I can't get in range," Revali said.

"I'll be there," Vex said. He was about to go help out, until he got another call, this one from Wolford.

"Vex, I've got a situation. The Rhino gang is on the move, and I could use some super powered help here," the wolf said.

"I'll try to get there," Vex said.

' _This is bad,'_ the bat thought, _'I've either got to_ _help Revali stop the DUP_ _or_ _help Wolford stop the Rhino Gang_ _. What should I do?'_

After much internal debate, Vex made a decision.

"Sorry Wolford, but Revali needs my help," Vex said. The bat flew up to the buildings and used parkour to get to Tundra Town.

* * *

Vex arrived, finding Revali hiding behind a building ledge. DUP agents were down below, standing over an unconscious body of an undefined mammal. The DUP is a government agency that works to 'protect the normal civilians' by capturing mutants and other empowered people and taking them to some unknown facility.

"Took you long enough," Revali said, "They've got drones everywhere. We'll be seen if we can't take down their main communications." The pheasant pointed down to a DUP truck. "It's in there, but my arrows have no effect on it. So, what are you going to do?"

"Alright, follow my lead," Vex said.

The bat jumped down onto the van, surprising the DUP agents and turning the drones attention on him.

"It's the Conduit!" said one of the agents. Vex was one of the most wanted Empowered by the DUP, but his connections with Horizon Labs gave him immunity to them taking him.

Taking the chance, Conduit zapped the van with his electric powers, taking the electricity into himself and cutting off power to the drones. Revali took the distraction and fired off some shock arrows, dropping half of the DUP troopers.

"He's got back up!" shouted another agent.

He didn't get the chance to say anything else as Vex made the snow around the agent swirl up and freeze him solid. Revali shot another arrow at the other agent, knocking him out. The last agent turned and ran, only for Vex to fling electricity at him and down him. Vex then turned back to the van and fired a power he called 'Napalm,' which caused the van to explode in a fiery blaze.

"That was perhaps a bit much," Revali said, landing next to Vex, "but effective. Now to help out the victim here."

The two of them walked up to the unconscious figure, which turned out to be a sheep in a one-piece gymnastics suit.

"Is that… former Mayor Bellwether?" Vex asked. They both backed up as the sheep groaned.

"My head… what happened?" Bellwether asked.

Before either boy could talk, the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"That's DUP sirens. We've gotta go," said Revali. He turned to fly off, only to pause when Vex didn't move. "Come on, we can't be caught here."

"We can't just leave her here," Vex said. "If the DUP are after her, then we've got to take her with us."

Revali glared at the bat, "She's a criminal, Vex. She was the one to break this city apart. For all I care, she can rot in a prison cell."

 _'I've got to make a decision,'_ Vex said, _'Either I_ _run off with Revali, and leave Bellwether to the DUP_ _, or I can_ _take Bellwether with me, and be harboring a fugitive_ _.'_

"I'm not leaving her," Vex said, "We've saved so many people from the DUP. This I know different."

Bellwether looked up at Vex with surprise on her face.

 _Bellwether will remember that._

"Hmph. Fine. We'll take her," Revali said. The bird quickly got up in Vex's face. "But if she causes us trouble, it's on your head."

And so the two, with Bellwether on Vex's back, ran off as the DUP arrived.

* * *

 ** _You chose to not flirt with the waitress at the bar._**

 ** _You chose to help Revali, leaving Wolford to deal with the Rhino Gang without immediate backup._**

 ** _You chose to pacify the DUP agents._**

 ** _You chose to take Bellwether with you, knowing she might be a fugitive of the law._**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The Conduit, Vex takes center stage in this chapter.**

 **Vex's powers are based off of Cole McGrath of the imFAMOUS games, having electric, ice, and napalm abilities, along with the vampire abilities from the non-canon "Festival of Blood" DLC.**

 **The extra text in this chapter is based off of the TellTale series of games, which is a point-and-click series with multiple dialogue choices and decisions that affect the game as you play. This will also play into Vex's character, as just like in imFAMOUS he has a morality system that can lean him towards becoming full hero or full villain.**

 **The next few updates may be slower and farther apart, as I want to start other stories and I'll be starting college, so having to adjust to going back to school will space out new chapters.**

 **Next Time: Judy takes the spotlight, as a classic Spider-Man story is told in Zootopia!**


	18. Symbiote Saga: Sinister Six Unite!

**AN: Hey I'm back! It's time for this story to get back to the main cast in a new story arc.**

* * *

Judy jumped back as a mechanical arm swung down at her, smashing against the lab floor of the building. Judy was currently battling the scientist Otto Octavius, better known as Doctor Octopus, and otter that had his mechanical limbs fused to his spine, giving him four tools of destruction. The otter was fighting Spider-Woman in Horizon Labs, where he was attempting to free some of the more high-profile villains that were kept here due to their powers.

"You really think you can beat me, Spider-Woman," said Doc Ock. "My superior intellect will have you outmatched this time."

Judy shot a web line a swung around the scientist, tying up the mechanical limbs and sending him to the ground. "It looks like to me that your intellect is going to have to do some thinking in jail, Doc. Now to get you to- "

Judy was cut off by getting blindsided by a rampaging rhino, being pinned to the wall by the sudden attack.

"Well, Spider-Woman. Allow me introduce my associates," said Dr. Octopus. "The one holding you against the wall is Alexander McHorn, better known as leader of the Rhino gang."

From above, a bird in a flight suit swooped in holding a horned lizard in his talons. "These two are Vulture and Shocker, my other companions."

"Really? Shocker? That's the best villain name you could come up with?" Judy asked the reptile in the yellow insulated suit.

"Don't mock me, little lady," said Shocker in a Southern accent, "Nobody messes with Montana without getting shocked."

Shocker proceeded to point his gauntlets at Spider-Woman, blasting her further into the wall with pressurized air that shock the area around her, burring her in rubble.

"Now then," Dr. Octopus said, breaking free of the webbing thanks to Vulture, "Let us get the other members of our group out of here, shall we?"

Shocker pointed his gauntlets at the control panel for the holding cells, breaking them and releasing the two inmates the others were here for. A glass container of sand broke, the grains forming into a Seagull wearing brown trousers and a green striped shirt. Another cell opened up, releasing a Zebra with electric blue stripes and coursing with electricity.

"Sandman. Electro," said Dr. Octopus. "welcome to the team. Now, let's get out of here."

Judy groaned as she pushed the rubble off herself, looking up just in time to see the six villains escaping out into the city. "No… stop…" Judy said weakly, too strained to chase after them.

"Remember this day, Spider-Woman, as the day that you failed to stop the Sinister Six, your greatest adversaries together to take you down," said Doc Ock. The last thing Judy remembered before blacking out was the group of villains running off, the sounds of sirens in the distance.

* * *

When Judy came to, she was in the medical bay of Horizon Labs, a lizard in a lab coat standing next to the bed.

"Oh, you're awake," said the lizard, "I'm Doctor Curtis Connors, but please, call me Curt." Curt looked over to the display of Judy's vitals before turning off the monitor. "You had a nasty scrape with those villains back there. I'm surprised that you recovered so quickly."

"I heal faster than most," said Judy. She shock herself awake and quickly felt her face, relived that her mask was still on.

"Yes, we let you keep your mask," said Curt. "At Horizon, we pride ourselves on anonymity when it comes to those with powers, so don't worry about anyone knowing your secret identity."

"Thank you, doctor," said Judy. She propped herself on the side of the bed and got on her feet. "How bad was the damage to the lab?"

"Some of the empowered that were incarcerated here were broken out," said Curt, "along with major equipment being broken. Nothing that can't be fixed."

"I'm just glad no one was hurt," Spider-Woman said. She went to the door, turning back to say, "I've gotta go. There's a super villain team on the loose now, and someone has to stop them."

* * *

Judy spent the rest of the day out on the streets, looking for any sign of the Sinister Six. Unfortunately, her results were fruitless as there was no activity involving anything remotely similar to any of the six villains. Tired, the spider bunny swung over to Galactic Repairs to hang out with Nick and the Guardians.

Entering through the window, Judy took off her suit and was surprised to see Groot, whom was now a tiny tree in a pot on the desk.

"I AM GROOT," said Groot, happy to see Judy.

"Groot? What happened to you?" the bunny asked.

"He got blown up on the last mission," Rocket said, entering the room. "He turns into this whenever his body takes too much damage." The raccoon picked up Groot and walked back towards the door, "Alright buddy, time for you to get some sunlight. Judy, if you want to find Nick, he's in the ship checking out the cost of our latest findings."

Knowing that, Judy walked up the stairwell to the top floor, which was actually the hanger for the _Milano_ when the Guardians were in earth. Sitting outside the ship was Shen, who seemed to be watching something on a tablet.

"Hello," said Judy, waving at the peacock, "I'm here to see Nick."

"Star-Lord is in the ship looking over his trivial rewards," said Shen, not looking up from the tablet.

"What you watching?" Judy asked.

"If you must know," said Shen in annoyance, "It is a recreation of the battle I had hundreds of years ago against my greatest foe. Unfortunately, this 'director' clearly didn't understand the complex motivations of myself, though I must admit this 'Oldman' plays me surprising well."

Judy just nodded and went inside the _Milano_ , finding Nick in the ship's storage looking over various objects in the room.

"Surprise!" Judy shouted, scaring Nick as he pulled his element gun on her.

"Oh, Carrots, it's you," Nick said, putting away the weapon, "What are you doing here?"

"I've had a long day," Judy said, sitting on one of the crates. "I was ganged up on by some of my most fearsome villains, then I lost them, then I spent the rest of the day trying to find them, and I am _exhausted_."

"I think what you need is something to cheer you up," Nick said. "Hm… how about you pick something from our haul here to take with you. Not everyone can say they have a piece of space with them."

"I think I already have a piece with you, Nick," Judy said. The rabbit blushed furiously as she realized what she just said. ' _Oh, cheese and crackers. Did I just say that?'_ she thought.

"Wow Carrots. With a face that red I might just have to call you Tomato," Nick said with a smirk.

Embarrassed and unamused, Judy looked around and picked up a small meteorite to take home. "I'll be taking this one," Judy said, rushing out of the room, "I'll see you later, Nick!"

"See you around, Fluff," Nick said with laughter in his voice. "Ah, Judy. You are way to easy to fluster sometimes."

* * *

That night Judy fell to sleep like a rock, passed out form a day of non-stop heroing. _'I just need some sleep,'_ the bunny thought, _'then I can go find the Sinister Six tomorrow.'_

As Judy fell asleep, however, the meteorite she had taken from the Guardians began to glow, and a black substance crawled out of the rock. The black ooze crawled towards Judy and soon covered her entire body. As the goo covered her completely, her eyes opened to reveal pure white, unfeeling eyes. The alien wouldn't just give Judy a new suit, it would make her a better hero than ever before.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **If you know Spider-Man, then you know what time it is: The Symbiote Saga!**

 **The Sinister Six team here is based off of the one in the 'Spectacular Spider-Man' cartoon. If you haven't seen it, it was one of the best superhero cartoons ever that had a great balance of both Peter Parker and Spider-Man (darn you Disney for not continuing the series after buying Marvel).**

 **Also, Hi Curt Connors! My favorite of all of Spidey's friends or foes is here as part of Horizon!**

 **And The WildeHopps Shippers can rest easy knowing I acknowledged their budding relationship.**

 **Next Time: Judy finds out she has a new look, but not every gift is a good one.**


	19. Symbiote Saga: The Black Suit

Judy woke up the next morning feeling better- no, better than that, she felt _great_. Judy stretched her arms up and gasped as she saw her arms covered in black.

"What is this?" Judy asked herself, looking over her body.

She was covered head-to-toe in a black costume, with white eyes and a spider symbol on her chest. The webbing underneath her arms and hood was the same red with blue lines, but the costume was a major departure from her normal white and black.

"It's… different," Judy said, "But where did it come from?"

"Judy? You in there?" came a voice from the other room.

"Yes Ned. Give me a second," Judy said. As she was about to change into her police outfit, her costume shifted to her uniform, though in black rather than blue. "Oh. Okay then," the bunny said. Judy walked out to the main room of her apartment to find her siblings huddled behind Ned's laptop.

"You've been holding back, Judes," Judy's sister, Michelle, said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?" Judy asked.

Michelle turned the laptop around to show Judy the headline of the city's most popular new site, The Daily Bugle: **Spider-Woman Stops Crime Ring. New Suit?**

"I get you wanted a change of costume, but you could have asked me to make it for you," Michelle said.

"Oh, I just wanted to surprise you both with the new look," Judy lied, not noticing how easy it was for it to come out of her mouth.

"Well, don't tire yourself out," Ned said, "You're still a mortal. You've got limits."

"Alright," Judy said, "I gotta go make the world a better place. See you guys tonight!"

The rest of day was one of the best in Judy's career on the force. She seemed faster, reacted quicker, and stopped more crimes than any previous normal day on record. The best part was, Judy didn't feel tired after work, which meant that she could go out as Spider-Woman and fight crime there as well.

Not everyone was happy with her new-found power, though. The news was not liking this new Spider-Woman, especially the Bugle. The head of the site, J. Jonah Jameson, whom was the cousin of former Mayor Lionheart, was having a field day about the new look.

 ** _"The Spider Menace has had a change of form, and you know what I think?"_** Jameson said on the computer screen, **_"I think that Spider-Woman is turning full villain on the city! Look at that black suit, clearly the face of evil!"_**

Judy growled and slammed the laptop shut, startling her brother on the nearby couch.

"Jeeze, Judy. I know you don't like that guy, but be careful with the merchandise," said Michelle, looking up from her smartphone.

"I just need to clear my head," Judy said, heading to the window to go out. _'We will prove that naysayer that we are what this city needs,'_ Judy thought.

* * *

The next week Judy continued to excel at all of her duties, but she became noticeably fiercer as well. She started wearing only black, even taking some of Michelle's clothes to wear. She became distant from her fellow officers, never cracking a joke or participating in small talk. It wasn't any better as Spider-Woman, as she was becoming increasingly brutal with criminals, even if it was just petty theft.

All of this came to a head when Judy went on another patrol to find the Sinister Six. She was restless and never stopped throughout the whole day, never stopping for breaks. She didn't get anywhere, and went home a frustrated mess. She went inside her apartment, grumbling and ignoring her siblings.

"Judy!" Ned said to his sister, "I've made a new enhancement to your web shooters."

"We don't care, Ned," Judy grumbled.

Ned continued, "It's really cool. These webs can be used as incendiary in case you need to- "

"WE SAID WE DON'T CARE, NED!" Judy lashed out at her brother. The room fell into silence, with Ned frozen in shock and Michelle looking up from the couch.

"Okay, sis, you need to chill. I think stress is getting to you," Michelle said.

"Oh, like you know anything about stress, miss 'I'm too lazy to do anything,'" Judy said sarcastically.

Michelle visibly tensed at that, getting up and facing her sister up close. "I think you need to go to bed Judy. Otherwise, you won't like were this goes," Michelle said.

Judy backed up, her face momentarily shifting to surprise, before returning to angry. "Fine. Be that way," Judy said, "Just remember that We're the only person in this house that makes a difference."

The two Hopps siblings looked at each other in concern for their sister as Judy slammed the door to her room.

* * *

That night, the Sinister Six were making a move on the Zootopia National Bank, breaking in and taking as much money as possible. As they were leaving, however, a black figure appeared in front of them; it was Spider-Woman, facing down the villains.

"So, the bunny comes to face us," said Rhino, "I can't wait to see what a you look like as a stain on the street."

Rhino charged at Spider-Woman, who simply jumped over the villain and webbed his leg. The bunny pulled, tripping the Rhino and landing on his leg, breaking it.

"Agh! That B****! She broke my leg!" Rhino shouted in pain on the floor. Judy didn't reply, giving the fiend a kick to the head a knocking him unconscious.

"Hmm… You seem different, Spider-Woman," said Dr. Octopus, "No quips? Sinister Six, take her down."

The group of villains charged at the bunny hero, whom did not give a verbal response. She jumped at Vulture and slammed into his chest, knocking his wind out and pushing him back. Sandman turned his wings into hammers and slammed them at Judy, who jumped out of the way and threw Vulture at him. The two birds knocked each other over and Judy webbed the two up, making sure to knock out Sandman so he wouldn't reform out of it.

Shocker to the time to fire his gauntlets at the hero, causing her to clutch her head in pain as the alien suit started to squirm in discomfort. The suit shot a tendril out of her back at the horned lizard, wrapping around him.

"Hey, no one messes with Montan- ahh!" the reptile said as he was pulled towards Judy, whom crushed the gauntlets as well as his hands. Leaving the fiend screaming on the ground, Judy started to advance on the terrified Doc Ock.

"You aren't Spider-Woman," said Dr. Octopus, throwing cars at the hero. Judy just took each blow, tendrils coming out and catching each car, throwing it aside. "You're something _else._ "

Spider-Woman lunged at the villain grabbing onto his tentacles and _pulling_ , ignoring the doctor's screams as she tore the mechanical limbs from his body and wrapping him in them. Defeated, the Sinister Six was now a comatose mess on the street. Judy turned to see a mammal, Duke Weaselton, taking the money that the villains dropped and running off. The bunny took no time to trip the weasel and get up to him, holding him by his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Duke, "Take it easy! I'm just a crook, you should be focusing on those guys over there."

Spider-Woman ignored him a proceed to beat the weasel down, only stopping when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. It was Nick, decked out in his uniform and pulling the bunny away as the cops and paramedics arrived to take care of the villains.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Judy?" Nick said, still holding the squirming rabbit, "You just hospitalized some guys, including a person without powers. For all your motto in life is worth, that was certainly not it."

Judy didn't respond, only flipping Nick over and holding him down by the throat.

"Judy- stop- you're choking me," Nick gasped out, barely able to breathe. Having no choice, Nick reached down to his belt and fired off a shot at Judy, the alien shrieking as fire consumed it. Nick caught his breath and stood over the barely conscious bunny.

"I don't know what your problem is Carrots, but if you're going to act like this, don't bother to talk to me." And with that, Nick flew off, leaving Judy on the rooftop.

However, that wasn't Judy, or at least, no the conscious one. The alien suit picked up Judy's sleeping body at took it home, putting its master to bed. **'Don't worry,'** said the suit, **'We took down our greatest foes tonight, at she will be pleased with more scum off the streets.'**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So… Yeah, that got dark, fast. This fight scene was based off of a similar scene from "The Spectacular Spider-Man" cartoon, also part of the Symbiote arc. Can you imagine waking up to find someone used your body to do something like this? Brutal and terrifying.**

 **Next Time: Judy faces herself in a battle for her own body, and a new villain rises.**


	20. Symbiote Saga: Battle for the Mind

Judy woke up the next morning to her siblings yelling at her to open up. Groggy from sleep, Judy opened the door only to be grabbed by both of them and be held down.

"Don't let her move!" Michelle ordered her brother, holding Judy's upper body.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Judy asked confused, about the situation.

"Nick told us everything," Ned said, "so don't try to deny what you did last night!"

"What? What did I do?" Judy asked, finally having enough and pushing the siblings off.

Both Michelle and Ned stepped back as Judy stood up, both of them with looks of horror and shock on their faces.

"by Aslan, she's serious," Ned said. "Michelle, pull up the video from last night."

Not needing to respond, the oldest Hopps sibling pulled up YouTube on her phone and pulled up a video, turning the screen to Judy. The video showed the battle between Spider-Woman and the Sinister Six from last night, including her beating up Duke Weaselton. When the video ended, Ned explained more of what happened to the speechless Judy.

"You hospitalized three of them, with Rhino having a broken leg, Shocker needing extensive surgery on his hands, and Doctor Octopus having to go through motor therapy due to the tentacles being attached to his central nervous system. Weaselton was fine, but you could have killed him, Judes," Ned said.

The bunny superhero processed all of the information, then started to back up from her siblings, shaking her head as tears started to from in her eyes.

"You guys need to stay back," she warned them. "If I can't remember brutalizing seven animals, them how can I be trusted that I won't snap and hurt you?"

"Sis, we just want to help you," Michelle said, reaching out to grab Judy's hand.

"NO!" Judy shouted, her suit forming and making her jump out the open window.

Ned and Michelle watched as she swung off. "Call Nick," Ned said. Michelle nodded and called up the only person they could think that could reason with their sister.

* * *

"You gave her what?!" Rocket yelled, glaring at Nick from across the table. "What the Flark made you think that giving your girlfriend a potentially dangerous artifact would be a good idea?"

"Calm down, Rocket," Krystal said, "Nick must have had a good reason to entrust Spider-Woman with one of our findings."

Nick looked sheepishly at the Vixen. "Um… I gave it to her because she was feeling down that day?"

Krystal gave the Tod a blank stare. "Never mind, he's just really dumb," she said, walking out. "Make sure you keep a piece of him alive so that I can kill it after you're done," she called back.

Rocket jumped on Nick, grabbing him by the collar of his coat and pulling him down to his level. While Rocket wasn't much shorter than Nick, it didn't stop the raccoon from man-handling the fox. "Alright, Star-Lord, here's what you're going to do. You're going to go up to your girlfriend and get that Klyntar off of her. I don't care if she dies, but the longer that _thing_ is with a host that doesn't know what it is, the more it will devolve into something this city isn't ready for."

At that moment, Nick's phone rang, which the fox picked up instantly and slipped out of Rocket's grip. After a brief conversation, he turned back to his fuming teammate. "That was Judy's sister. She just told me that Carrots ran out on them and they have no way of knowing where she is."

Rocket growled, but kept a straight face. "Alright, we can work with this," the raccoon said, "I have special equipment for capturing a Klyntar, so I'm going to get that ready. _You_ are going to track your girlfriend down and get her to stay put, knock her out, I don't care. Just do let it get on you, or else I'll have to deal with you."

Nick nodded. "Okay then. Any tips on how to make it get off of her?"

"Yeah. It's weak to fire and loud noises," Rocket said. "Now go, or else an alien infected spider-bunny will be the least of your worries."

* * *

Judy was in a panic, trying to control her body when the suit was moving her around. She felt trapped in her own body, unable to do anything.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, finding strength to move her arm and web onto a nearby building. The web pulled her into the steeple of a nearby church, smashing her body into the bell. The Symbiote freaked out, parts of it retracting from Judy's body, seeming to form its own head.

"Sound. It dislikes sound!" Judy realized, proceeding to strike the bell again. While the action took a toll on her own sensitive ears, the alien eventually fully detached, leaving Judy naked on the floor.

 ** _'No. We are one! You cannot deny us our purpose!'_** said the alien, jumping back on Judy's body. The bunny struggled as the suit wrapped around her body, forming a cocoon as it cut off the sounds of her screams. **_'Now, see why you need us!'_**

* * *

Judy awoke in a void, blackness surrounding her. Strangely, she was in her police uniform.

"where am I?" she asked herself.

The blackness soon condensed into a single point, forming a replica of herself, though in the Black Suit.

"Who are you?" Judy asked the doppelganger.

 **"I am you,"** said the other Judy in the alien's voice, **"when you let go and accept the power the suit grants you. Think about it."**

Around them images of all of the city's criminals appeared, each with an image of them beating up Judy.

 **"Every time you fight, you are always beating down. Never strong enough, never good enough to defeat them on your own."**

The images changed to the officers of the ZPD, all of them staring down at Judy.

 **"Even your fellow officers don't think highly of you. In the end, they will always see you as just a bunny playing pretend."**

The Black Suit Judy then grabbed the real Judy, the alien slowly taking over the rabbit.

 **"Admit it, you like being us. We have all the power, and together we can make all of the criminals pay for their crimes. Everyone will respect our might, and no one will ever think of you as meek prey animal again."**

Just as Judy was fully consumed by the alien, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her from the black goo.

"I think that's enough of that," said the voice of an older man.

Judy looked up to see an older bunny, wearing simple clothes and a smile on his face.

"Uncle Ben?" Judy gasped. The bunny hugged her uncle tight, crying slightly into his shoulder. "I thought I would never see you again."

"My memory is always with you, Jude the Dude," said Uncle Ben, "Now, why don't we take a walk."

The void shifted to that of Bunny Burrow, with the two rabbits walking down the street.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what's got my favorite niece having droopy ears?" Ben asked.

"I'm not strong enough, Uncle Ben," Judy said. "Every time I try to be strong, life just knocks me down, and I'm just too tired of trying to fight who I am. I can't be strong, even with my powers."

Ben just laughed. "You got it backwards, Jude," the older rabbit put his hands on Judy's shoulders. "It's not what's on the outside that made you strong," Ben pointed to her chest, "It's your heart and how you care for others that does. Think of everyone you've helped with your gift. Those who care about you don't care if you have powers, they care about how you feel and make them feel."

Judy smiled at that. "You always had a way to make me smile, Uncle Ben."

The two of them stopped at the entrance to an alleyway behind a local wrestling building.

"Well, this is where I leave you, Jude," said Ben.

Judy pulled at his hand. "Don't! If you go down there… you'll die." She pulled him close, "I don't want to lose you again."

Ben smiled sadly, taking Judy's hands and putting them together. "Judy, you can't blame yourself for what happened to me. Every time you go out there and be a hero, you make me proud." He gave her one last hug and walked into the alleyway. "Remember Judy, with great power, there must also come great responsibility."

The scene faded back to a black void, with the Black Suit facing Judy, alone again. In a flash, Judy was surrounded by a bright light, which dissipated, leaving her in her Spider-Woman costume.

 **'You think a sappy speech and a costume change are gonna change how you feel about yourself?'** taunted the alien.

"No, but as long as I have people that believe in me, then I can overcome anything you throw at me!" Judy proclaimed.

The alien lunged at her, but was pushed back as a blinding flash of light appeared in front of the bunny. Suddenly, everyone Judy loved and cared about was there beside her: her parents, siblings, Uncle Ben, Michelle, Ned, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Wolford, Fangmeyer, Finnick, Rocket, Krystal, Groot, Shen, Nick, and countless others stood as a unified force against the Symbiote.

"Now, I believe it's time for you to go," Judy said proudly. With an invisible push, light shone from everyone as the alien screamed in pain from the sheer force of Judy's will.

* * *

Waking back up in reality, Judy say the retreating form of the alien as Nick shot streams of fire at it.

"Carrots!" Nick exclaimed, rushing to hug the bunny, "You had me so worried. I thought you were a gonner!" He looked her sternly in the face, "Don't ever let me convince you to take something from space again, okay?"

Judy just smiled at the fox, "Nice to know you care about me, slick."

"Sly bunny," Nick said with a smile.

"Dumb fox," Judy replied.

 ** _"Nick?"_** Rocket said over the coms, **_"What's going on down there?"_**

"It's over, Rocket," said Nick, "Judy's safe, and the alien is gone."

However, this was not the end of the alien Symbiote. Down below in the church, Duke Weaselton was praying at the altar, unaware of the approaching black goo.

"Oh mighty Aslan, hear my humble request," said the weasel, "give me the power to take down those that oppose me. Give me the power to kill the Spider-Woman."

 ** _'With pleasure,'_** said the Symbiote, latching onto the hapless mammal.

Duke struggled as the alien covered his entire body, but soon started to laugh as his voice deepened and gained a distinct echo to it. His body shifted to become more muscular, also becoming pure black with a white spider on the chest. As the weasel opened his pure white eyes, he let out a blood curdling scream as he showed off his razor-sharp teeth.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Judy has overcome the Symbiote and returned to normal! Yea!**

 **But Duke has become one of Spider-Man's most dangerous foes! Oh boy.**

 **Anyway, the dream sequence was also inspired by "Spectacular Spider-Man." Seriously, go watch this show. So good. Hopefully the new Spider-Man show will be good. The first two episodes hold promise, at least.**

 **Next Time: The Symbiote Saga concludes with a final battle between Judy and the alien, now with a new host!**


	21. Symbiote Saga: Final Fight

**AN: Hey everyone! Before this chapter, I would just like to say that there will be a hiatus after this chapter. I have other stories coming up set in Zootopia that I want to write, but I need to focus there instead of multitasking in the same fandom.**

 **Please understand, and enjoy the finale of the Symbiote Saga!**

* * *

It has been a week since Judy rid herself lf the Symbiote, and she was looking up in life. She was taking a break from being a hero and restoring her reputation at the ZPD, not even complaining when she was given parking duty. The bunny was giving out parking tickets when she was suddenly wrapped up in webbing and dragged up a building, pulled into the clutches of a hulking black beast.

 **"Spider-Woman,"** the thing said in a distorted voice.

Judy freaked out about this creature knowing her secret identity and kicked it in the face, jumping back and taking a defensive stance. "That's the alien," Judy realized. "What animal did you put under your sway?"

 **"There is no need for taking over, Spider-Woman,"** said the creature, **"We are your worst nightmare, we are revenge, we are VENOM!"**

Venom lunged forward and slammed his fists down, leaving a considerable hole in the roof were Judy was standing. Activating her web shooters, Judy pulled on Venom's leg, attempting to trip him. However, the Symbiote yanked on the line and pulled the bunny close, knocking her into almost unconscious.

 **"We will enjoy hearing your screams as we eat you alive,"** Venom said, putting a claw to Judy's throat. The Symbiote was interrupted, however, by blasts of fire from both sides. The alien backed up in pain, squirming as three figures ran up to help Judy to her feet.

"You okay Carrots," Nick asked. He was holding onto her as Rocket fired a blast from his newly made sonic cannon and Shen swiped at the fiend with his flaming Guan Dao.

"I'm fine," Judy says. "Whoever that is knows who I am, though. We need to stop him, now."

"Way ahead of you, coppa," Rocket said, continuing his assault on the alien.

Screaming in pain, Venom lashed out and knocked Shen back into Rocket, clutching his head as the suit retreated into the form of a weasel.

"Duke Weaselton?" Judy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me coppa," said Duke, "You've ruined our lives multiple times, and now we have all the hate and anger to destroy you."

Suit reforming, Venom made a grab for Judy and swung into the heart of down town, webbing up the Guardian members so that they couldn't follow. The weasel dropped Judy into the middle of Savanah Central, a crowd starting to form around the two.

"You need to fight it, Weaselton. The suit is making you do this," Judy pleaded.

 **"No. We both want this. Your head will be served on a silver platter!"** Duke proclaimed.

With no other option, the battle began. Venom stated by shooting out tendrils, which Judy quickly dodged. The bunny jumped in for a kick square to Venom's face, pushing the villain back.

 **"You can't surprise us, Spider-Woman. We know all of your tricks,"** sais Venom. The weasel came in swinging at Judy, turning his hand into an axe and slicing at her. Judy jumped away again, this time landing on a car. Duke swung at her again, smashing the car and setting off the car alarm. The Symbiote roared in pain from the noise.

"Noise. It hates notice. Right!" Judy said. Noticing a camera crew projecting on the electronic billboards, Judy jumped over to the camera and took the mic. "Everyone!" Judy said, "I need your help to stop this monster. Turn on your music, air horns, anything that makes noise. Let's make this place loud!"

Soon, everyone in the square was making some kind of noise, causing Venom to convulse and lay on the ground.

"You may know all of my moves, but you can't stop the power of a city united!" Judy said the weasel. Switching her web types, Judy pointed her wrists at Venom. "Also, I have a new trick I'd like you to see: incendiary webs."

And with that, Venom was drenched in flammable webs and set ablaze, the Symbiote finally detaching from Weaselton and trying to make a grab at Judy. At that moment, a container came down on the alien, trapping it.

"Alright, you scum. Time to get you somewhere safe," said Jack Savage, picking up the container. "Officer Hopps, nice to meet you again," Jack said.

"What? No, I'm not-" Judy stammered.

"You just used your powers on national television," the SHIELD agent deadpanned. He took Judy's hand and walked toward the nearby red car. "Now then, to avoid a national incident, I'll need you to come in with me."

"Wait, where are we going?" Judy asked.

Jack smiled, "We've had our eyes on you for a while, Hopps. And now is a better time than ever to introduce you to some very special animals."

The car came to life, the wheels turning in as the vehicle flew off into places unknown.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of a way to drag this fight out.**

 **But the status quo has been shaken up a lot. Judy's identity is now public, and SHIELD is starting to come to the forefront to form a team that may need to do some avenging.**

 **Next Time: The next major arc starts!**

* * *

 _Bonus Scene!_

In the Hopps burrow, Bonnie Hopps was watching the television when a newscast came in from Zootopia.

 ** _"In other news, after a climactic battle in the middle of Downtown, Officer Judy Hopps was revealed to the world as none other than the Spectacular Spider-Woman."_**

Bonnie turned off the TV, one of the older Hopps children walking in the room. "Mom, you okay in here?"

Bonnie only had one response to what she just saw. "What the-!?"


	22. Z-Force part 1

**AN: Hey, guys who's back, back again? Time for the hiatus to end and for the next arc to start. Z-Force, assemble!**

Last Time in the Zootopia Heroic Universe

 _Judy had an encounter with an alien black suit, bonding with her and making her more aggressive. Eventually, after a battle in her subconscious, she rid herself of the suit. However, the alien bonded with Duke Weaselton, turning him into Venom and fighting Judy in broad daylight. While she beat Venom, her identity as Spider-Woman was revealed to the world. Now she's on a trip worth Agent Jack Savage of SHIELD to meet with a few other super powered individuals._

* * *

Out from the bay of Zootopia was a massive aircraft character, where animals from all over the world worked under the world protection agency SHIELD. Flying in from the sky was a red car carrying to bunnies: Judy Hopps, aka Spider-Woman, and Agent Jack Savage.

"Here we are, Ms. Hopps," said Jack, "The Helicarrier, the base of SHIELD."

Judy looked around the boat as animals of various species and sizes roamed around the deck. The bunny was amazed at the various vehicles and gadgets around the area, but was pulled out of her awe by Jack taking her by the hand.

"This way, Ms. Hopps. We've got a few mammals you need to meet," said Agent Savage.

The two of them went over to a lift that, with a push of a button, lowered down into the bowels of the ship. Once down the lift, the two of them came to the bridge of the ship where a Honey Badger with an eyepatch and a pig woman where standing at the helm.

"Agent Savage," said the badger, "Good to have you here. I see you brought Spider-Woman."

"Yes, Director Fury," said Agent Savage.

"Then send her to the rest of the team," said Fury, "and get Agent Gary to check over her vitals."

Taking Judy along, the bunny shook off the agent's grip. "Hey, what's this all about?" she asked.

"You've been selected to join a very special group of mammals," Jack said. "Now, come along."

Sighing, Judy complied and followed Jack into a conference room, where a few familiar faces awaited her.

"Clawhauser?" Judy said.

"Judy!" the cheetah exclaimed, picking up the bunny in a crushing hug. "O, M, Goodness I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Neither was I," Judy said. "Wait, does that mean- "

"Yes Hopps," said a Cape Buffalo walking in, "Clawhauser does in fact have powers."

"Chief!" Judy said, saluting to her boss.

"At ease, Hopps. We're not on duty," Bogo said.

At that moment, an artic fox walked in, behind her a lion in a business suit.

"This way, Mr. Lionheart," said the vixen, "the team will be meeting in here."

"You!?" Judy exclaimed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah, Officer Hopps," Lionheart said, "no surprise that SHIELD would bring a hero of your caliber to the team. As for why I'm here, well, after you had me arrested, I had more time to invest into Lionheart Industries and advance our already state-of-the-art technology."

* * *

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention," said the artic fox.

Everyone in the room turned to her as she gestured to have everyone sit at the table.

"The reason each of you is here is because every one of you possesses a skill not found in normal animals." The vixen tapped the table and a holographic display appeared in the middle, containing images of each of the heroes.

"Judith "Judy" Hopps, aka Spider-Woman. Increased strength, speed, and agility proportional to that of a spider. Also has a 'danger sense' and gadgets that allow her to fire various types of webbing. Adonis Bogo, aka Heimdall. An Asgardian whom was banished to Earth, or Midgard, by the trickster god Loki. Has the ability of foresight and skills in swordsmanship, as well as increased strength and durability."

Leodore Lionheart, aka Ironheart. Former mayor of Zootopia, now full-time CEO of Lionheart Industries. Made a personal suit of battle armor capable of flight, repulse blasts, missiles, and lasers. Benjamin Clawhauser, aka Green Lantern. Wears a ring that allows him to create anything from his imagination with Willpower. The ring also allows flight, space travel, and communication with other languages."

And of course, the two SHIELD agents that will be joining you. Agent Jackson "Jack" Savage, aka Agent 53. Former MI6 agent, now the top assassin and field agent of SHIELD. Has the ability to copy the fighting style of any opponent through photographic memory. Master of stealth, espionage, and uses his signature tactical visor to locate targets and mission objective. Then there's me, Agent Skye Frost-Winters, aka Violet Dauber. The deadliest assassin on Earth, I was trained in Russia to be the perfect weapon. However, I turned on my handlers and went out on my own, eventually joining SHIELD. I use a specially designed suit that allows me to control my size and fire stinger blasts from my wrists."

While taking in this information, Judy couldn't help but notice a seventh silhouette on the roster. "who's that?" she asked pointing at the last member.

"That is a classified file," Savage said. "Only on here as an emergency member. Don't expect to see her on our mission."

"Now, for our mission," Skye said. "Intelligence tells us that someone has been collecting the remains of Clockwerk from Paris. For those that don't know, Clockwerk is an immortal being that has been around as far back as ancient Egypt, surviving by putting his soul into a robotic body. While he has been defeated in the past by the Cooper clan, we believe that whoever is trying to revive him will use the owl for their own purposes."

"So our job is to find this person and take the Clockwerk parts into SHIELD custody," said Jack. "We've tracked the person to Berlin, Germany, most likely hiding out until all of the parts are assembled. We're on limited time and need to get this done as fast as possible. Are with us?"

"I'm in," Judy said. "If Clockwerk is as dangerous as you say he is, then we can't let him be brought back."

"I'm with Judy," Clawhauser said.

"As am I," Bogo said.

Everyone turned to Lionheart, who looked very disinterested. The lion looked at their stares before complying. "Fine, I'll join your little hero group. But I expect some compensation for this."

* * *

With the team set, everyone got suited up for the mission. Judy was given a new version of her suit, which while looking like her normal costume, came with advanced technology inside.

 _"Welcome, Spider-Woman,"_ came the voice of her suit's AI.

"Woah, didn't expect that," Judy said, "What should I call you?"

 _"Whatever you want,"_ said the AI.

"How about… Dallas?" Judy said.

 _"Name recognition 'Dallas' has been acknowledged,"_ said the suit.

Clawhauser pulled out a green lantern and held up his ring to it, charging it with the Green Lantern Oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. For those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Clawhauser said.

And with the oath said, a green suit materialized on Clawhauser, the Green Lantern emblem on his chest and a green mask on his face. The ring also made it so that Clawhauser looked more like a generic cheetah rather than his larger frame as to further draw suspicion from the public onto his secret identity.

Lionheart walked into the hall and pressed a button on his watch, metal soon coming out of his own body to cover him head to toe in a red and yellow armor.

Jack and Skye stood on the deck as the heroes came towards them, loading up into a Quinjet and taking off to Germany to find the Clockwerk parts.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, the Z-Force arc starts off with the team forming (minus one member).**

 **Jack Savage is a character from the first draft of Zootopia, back when it was a spy film. Here his powers are a mix of James Bond, Taskmaster, and Soldier 76.**

 **Skye is also from the Zootopia first draft, and her last name is an in-joke on how the fandom can't decide if its Frost or Winters. Her powers are based off of Black Widow as well as the New Wasp, whom in the comics went through the same training as Black Widow in the Red Room.**

 **Lionheart I always planned to be the Iron Man of the team. His suit has the Movie appearance but comes out of his body like the in Superior Iron Man. His character is also a mix of the Suave Tony Stark and ruthless business man of Lex Luthor (whom is actually a good guy in the comics at the moment believe it or not.)**

 **We met Clawhauser** ** _way_** **back in the first arc, but I want to explain something here: I didn't change his appearance because he's a bigger guy. Because the Lantern Rings are supposed to protect the user's identity, it would make sense to change Clawhauser to look like a regular cheetah so that his identity is more ambiguous, as I'm sure there aren't a lot of overweight cheetahs in Zootopia.**

 **Clockwerk is the main antagonist of the Sly Cooper series (or at least his family). He'll play a role similar to a certain robot that wants to take over humanity. Though if you know the Avengers, there's one foe the team will face first to become a fully fledged team.**

 **Fun Fact: Judy's Ai is named after Jennifer Goodwin's, who plays Judy in the movie, husband Josh Dallas, whom played the pig that told Judy to chase after Weaselton in the movie.**

 **Next Time: The heroes head to Germany to find the Clockwerk parts!**

 **Also, leave a review about who you think the mysterious seventh member of the team will be.**


	23. Z-Force part 2

**AN:**

 **To the Guest from the previous chapter: Yes, Clockwerk becoming an Ultron-like being is a terrible thought. You didn't guess right about whom the seventh member is, but you were right in that they're a girl.**

* * *

 _Berlin, Germany_

There was trouble brewing in the city of Berlin. INTERPOL had recently been dispatched there to investigate the missing Clockwerk parts, with the only lead being that the Cooper Gang may be involved due to their history with the mechanical owl. Inspector Carmelita Fox was on the case as INTERPOL had tracked the stolen parts to the heart of the city.

"Remember team, we need to do this quickly and quietly," Carmelita said, currently incognito as a guest at a fancy party. "Whoever stole the Clockwerk parts will be at this party, so be on the lookout for suspicious figures."

With that, Carmelita went into the ballroom, where many animals were dancing to classical music. The fox inspector blended into the crowd, looking for anyone that might be related to the case, including Sly Cooper.

"What is a lady such as yourself doing without a partner?" came a smooth voice from behind her. Turning around, Carmelita came face to face with a snow-white cat in a black suit with gold trim and a green tie. "Would you be so kind as to join me in a dance?" he said, holding out his paw.

Carmelita reluctantly took it, the two of them moving in a waltz across the dance floor.

"Haven't seen you around. Not from this lovely city?" he asked.

"Just a tourist," the fox said, looking very disinterested.

"Well then, you should go see the sights while you're here," the cat said, pulling her close. As he did so, the cane he was holding pressed lightly against her chest. "Why don't you tell your men to look around while you check out back."

Carmelita's eyes turned a bright blue as she brought a hand to her ear. "Do a perimeter check. I've found a lead heading towards the back," she said. The cat smiled a Cheshire grin as the Inspector followed his commands and left the building.

"That was almost too easy," Loki, God of Mischief, said as he took another girl by the hand. "You work here, yes? Why don't you give me a private tour of the building?" he said, using his staff to sway the girl under his control.

When the heroes arrived, Loki had made his move and stolen the last piece of Clockwerk he needed, the heart. Currently the God of Mischief was wreaking havoc on the streets, sending cars flying with his staff and causing people to panic.

"Kneel!" the cat said, making illusions of himself to surround a group of people. "I said KNEEL!" he commanded. The people complied, kneeling before Loki as he strode through the crowd. "This is better," he said, "your natural state. You pretend to want freedom, but it is a lie. Being ruled is what you want, what you need."

"Not by men like you," said a person in the crowd, an old man.

Loki pointed his scepter at the man. "Look to your elders, mammals. This is what happens when you defy a god."

Before he could blast the old man, a trash can lid was thrown at Loki, causing his shot to miss. In swung Spider-Woman, landing in front of the cat. "There's only one God, I don't think he dresses like that," Judy said, pointing out Loki's armor of Green and Gold.

"Woman of Spiders, I've heard of you," Loki said, "a little far from Zootopia, aren't you?"

"She's not the only one," said Heimdall, landing beside the bunny and pointing his sword at Loki.

"Heimdall, nice to see you. Didn't I banish you all those years ago?" Loki said, leaning on his staff.

"I don't know how you escaped Asgard," Bogo said, "but when we take you down I'll put you in a cell even Thor can't break."

"Funny, he said a similar thing when I banished him as well," Loki said. The cat quickly stepped out of the way as a blast of a repulsor beam as Ironheart flew down.

"Halt, vile villain," said Lionheart. "Stop this madness and give up before- "

But his speech was interrupted by Loki firing a blast of magic at the lion, sending him soaring into the sky. "Why don't we just get to the part where I get away as you try to stop me," Loki said, conjuring up a bunch of illusions of himself to lose the heroes.

"Hopps, try to find the real Loki," Heimdall said, taking a swing at some of the Loki clones.

Judy nodded and focused her hearing to try and pick out the real Loki. Soon, she noticed that only one of the many Lokis had a heartbeat, which she quickly jumped at and fired a web line. Catching him off guard, Spider-Woman wrapped up the cat and took away his staff, punching him in the head for good measure. The illusions disappeared as the real Loki went unconscious.

"Jack, we've got the culprit captured," Judy said over the coms. "Apparently, it's one of the Norse gods, Loki. He's all tied up at the moment."

"Good job, Hoops," said Jack, "We've found the Clockwerk parts as well. Clawhauser is bringing them back to the Quinjet. Bring that fiend back with you. Savage out."

Heimdall picked up the unconscious God of Mischief with a smile on his face. "I'm going to enjoy bring you to justice after what you did, Loki," he said.

 _Helicarrier_

* * *

Back on the Helicarrier, the team gathered to show their intel to Fury.

"Loki seemed to use his staff to control the minds of others," Skye said. "Currently we've got his victims under the watch of Agent Gary, whom is trying to reverse the effects of the mind control."

"And the Clockwerk parts?" Fury questioned.

"All accounted for," Jack said. "They're down in holding with other dangerous materials."

"What are you going to do with them?" Judy asked.

"I'm willing to pay big bucks to get my hands on those parts," Lionheart said.

"Not taking offers," Fury said, "Clockwerk is too dangerous to be left alive. We're going to melt the parts down and send them on a one-way trip to space where he won't bother earth again."

Lionheart pouted as the honey badger walked off. The rest of them took time to celebrate their victory, but little did they know that trouble was about to be brewing again. In the lab, Agent Gary 'The Gadget Guy' was studying the Loki's scepter.

"It seems to be the stone that is causing these people to be controlled by that Loki guy," said the penguin scientist. Want to get a better look, Gary tried to pry the stone from the staff, only to get pricked by the sharp edge. "Ow!" he said, clutching his flipper as his eyes turned a pale blue.

 _"Now you're under my control,"_ the voice of Loki said, _"So why don't you free the Inspector and gather the Clockwerk parts for me?"_

"Yes sir," Gary said as he freed the also controlled Inspector Carmelita to go do Loki's bidding.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Uh-Oh, looks like Loki's got his hands on one of SHIELD's operatives, and Carmelita as well. This does not bode well.**

 **Loki being a cat is a reference to the comics, where he turned into a cat person for one of Squirrel Girl's friends (don't ask why).**

 **Agent Gary is actually from another Disney property, Club Penguin, where he served as the resident Scientist on the island. Maybe more Elite Penguin Force members will show up in the future?**

 **Next Time: The team must face an enemy within as the Helicarrier becomes compromised.**


	24. Z-Force part 3

**AN:**

 **To Guest from chapter 23: The Mask will not be in this story, sorry. But that's a great idea for someone else to write a story about!**

* * *

While the team waited for the Helicarrier to return to America, Judy decided to explore the ship and meet some of SHIELD's agents. Heading to the galley, she soon came across a portly fox that reminded her of a fox from her childhood.

"Gideon Grey?" the bunny asked. The fox turned around to face Judy. He was wearing the standard blue jumpsuit that all SHIELD agents wore (with the exception of Jack, Skye, and Director Fury) but still had the familiar haircut and face.

"Judy Hopps?" the fox said in his thick southern accent, "well I'll be darned. Nice to see you again."

The two shook hands as Judy continued the conversation, "I didn't expect you to leave Bunny Burrow, much less work here."

"Well, after a lot of counseling, it was decided that I needed to become an active citizen to help relive my unchecked childhood aggression," Gideon said, "I joined the army, and was recruited into SHIELD after showing excellence in morale support, and due to medical circumstances." The fox pulled up his pant legs to reveal prosthetic limbs that let him walk.

"Oh Gideon, I'm so sorry," Judy said.

"Don't get mushy on me Hopps. A lot of good mammals would have died if I hadn't bit the bullet out there," Gideon said, "Besides, SHIELD was able to hook me up with these here prosthetics that let me walk like before. That Lionheart feller really went the extra mile with these."

Judy nodded, in the back of her mind her image of Lionheart changing; he may be an arrogant jerk, but he seemed to have his heart in the right place, even if his narcissism got in the way of showing that.

"Well, I gotta get back to making grub for the boys," Gideon said, "I'm the head chef, and most of these fellers wouldn't know how to make a sandwich if you didn't show them how to do it first."

Judy waved to the fox as he went to the kitchen. Smiling from meeting someone she knew, the bunny continued on, making her way to the medical and science bay. Judy was bumped into by Agent Gary, whom roughly pushed his way past her.

"Hey!" the bunny said, turning to face the penguin. Gary didn't respond and continued down the hall. "The nerve of some people," Judy said.

She continued into the science wing and came across some more scientists, these ones looking over a patient in the med bay. Judy also happened to recognize the patient as well.

" _Bellwether_?" Judy said, surprised to see her here.

"Judy!" the sheep exclaimed in a frightened tone, curling up on herself and breathing heavily.

"Calm down, miss, calm down," said one of the scientists, a male corgi with a distinct British accent.

"Sorry, Ms. Hopps. It looks like you started the poor dear," said the other scientist, a female sheepdog also bearing a British accent.

"I didn't mean to," Judy said, her ears drooping, "I was just surprised to see her back to normal after what happened almost six months ago."

"Ah, I can explain that," said the sheepdog. "But first, and introduction. I'm Agent Simmons, and the guy over there is Agent Fitz. We're part of SHIELD's science division, and the current heads of 'Project: Apex.'"

Simmons brought Judy over to one of the holographic screens, pulling up some documents that showed a bio-read for Bellwether. "Bellwether's DNA has been corrupted by a variant strain of the Night Howlers formula that was used during the Savage Crisis. Normally, DNA should look like this," Simmons pulled up a standard double-helix stand of DNA. "Bellwether's, on the other hand, looks like this," another DNA stand was pulled up beside the first one, with the new strand having sizable chunks replaced by a dark blue strand.

"We suspect that some form of radiation may be involved in the mutation," Agent Fitz said, joining the conversation, "with the top theory being Gamma Radiation. How a small-time chemist was able to get his hands on that is unknown, but we have determined that Bellwether only changes into her 'other form' when put under intense emotional strain, usually through stress, fear, or anger."

"For the first two months, her 'other side,' which has been dubbed Apex, was nothing more than a savage tiger with increased strength proportional to her stress level," Simmons said, "but after escaping into the city, a breakthrough was made by the mammals over at Horizon Labs when some of them found Bellwether in Tundra Town."

Pressing a button on the screen, a video was pulled up of Apex in what seemed to be an interrogation room.

 ** _"So, now you want to talk now? Why not before?" said the person in the video off-screen._**

 ** _"Before I was just a speck in Bellwether's subconscious, the part she hid deep down that wanted to dominate over others," Apex said. Her voice was different from Bellwether's, being strong and somewhat seductive in tone compared to the sheep's meek voice. "I just hand to take my time to form around that aspect, leaving my body to be just like the other savages."_**

 ** _"And Bellwether?" asked the interviewer._**

 ** _"She's right here if you want to talk to her," said Apex. The tiger briefly clutched her head as her eyes lost the intense gaze and changed into a more nervous one._**

 ** _"ugh, my head. What happened?" Apex said, her inflection now being that of Bellwether. The tiger looked at her hand and gasped, pushing the chair she was in back. "What is this. What's going on!?" Bellwether panicked. The tiger soon groaned as her body shrunk and turned back into that of a sheep._**

"As you can see, Apex has formed a seperate personality that only comes out when Bellwether transforms it her," Fitz said, "but Bellwether can still control her Apex from if the other personality gives her control, though in most cases it just causes the transformation to reverse."

"I didn't want this," Bellwether said, joining the conversation. "If I had known that my actions would have led to me becoming _that_ , then I never would have tried my stupid plan."

Judy walked up to the sheep and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "What matters now is that you realize that what you did was wrong," Judy said, "I think that this whole situation makes up for the whole 'City of Fear' thing. No one should have to go through what you've been through."

"Thanks Judy," Bellwether said, giving the bunny a hug.

The good mood was spoiled, however, by the ship's warning system going off, sirens and alarms blaring.

"Someone's broken into the containment hanger!" said Swinton over the intercoms, "get some people down there to stop whoever broke in there, and keep an eye on Loki!"

"I've gotta go," Judy said, taking out her mask and zipping down the hallway toward the hanger.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Heimdall and Agent Jack Savage were interrogating Loki, whom was in a glass prison hanging over a drop port.

"What did you do, Loki?" Heimdall said, pounding his fist against the glass.

"You think I'll tell you anything, don't you, Gatekeeper of Asgard? Well, too bad," the cat said, smiling as Bogo became even more angry.

"How about I make you talk then," Heimdall said, "Let me in there, Savage."

"Not a good idea, Chief," Jack said, "That prison was designed to hold anything as strong as Apex. Even your sword would have trouble breaking the glass if you got trapped in there. If he tries anything, we can drop him into the ocean."

"Oh please, you think this pathetic excuse of a cell can hold me?" Loki said, appearing to phase through the glass.

"Oh no you don't!" Heimdall said, charging at the God of Mischief, only to phase through the cat and the glass and get trapped in the cell himself.

"You know, for a god with the power of foresight, you are easily tricked, letting your anger get in the way of your reason," Loki said. Summoning his staff to him, he pressed a button on the nearby control panel and sent the cage and Bogo hurling toward the ground. "One down, five to go," Loki said to himself, smiling deviously. "Now, about that rabbit- "

He didn't get to say anything else as a gauntlet was pushed against his head. "Don't try anything else," Skye said, "Or we'll get to see what an Asgardian's brain looks like splattered across the wall."

"We both know your gauntlets only stun people," Loki said, pushing her arm away. At that, Skye threw some punches at the God of Mischief, pushing him down the scaffolding until he caught one of her kicks and twisted her to the floor, conking her with the butt end of his scepter. "Foolish Mortal. You think you can take me on?"

"We're not done yet," Jack said. In the bunny's hand has an oversized bazooka, which looked very comical as it was at least double his size. "Move an inch and we'll get to see what this thing does."

Skye groaned as pushed herself up, clutching her head. The artic fox gasped as she looked at her partner. "Jack, look out!" but it was too late. Loki appeared behind the rabbit and implaed him with his scepter, causing Jack to gasp and fall to the floor. "No!" Skye screamed. Activating her powers, the vixen shrunk down and flew towards Loki, firing stinger blasts at the cat. Loki took the shoots with little setback, treating them like mosquito bites, and swatted Skye away, landing her next to Jack and reverting to her normal size.

"You both are the weakest link of your little team," Loki said. "You have no powers and rely on primitive weapons and tech to face down a god. Truly you are- "

Loki's tirade was interrupted by being blown through the wall by a big blast of energy. Jack smiled a bit as he dropped the gun. "So that's what it does."

"Oh my God, Jack!" Skye said. "You're gonna be okay. I'll get you to the medical bay and- "

"There's no time," Jack said, "go stop Loki, help the others. Don't let Clockwerk return." The rabbit smiled one last time, "See you next time, love." And with a kiss to her cheek, Agent 53 died in his lover's arms.

"Jack? Jack, please, come back to me," Skye said, tears welling up as she openly wept into her lover's unmoving chest. The vixen cried her eyes out, but soon stopped and turned on her coms. "Director Fury, Agent 53 is dead, killed by Loki. Heimdall is MIA. Make sure you take that son of a b***h down." With rage in her eyes, the Violet Dauber shrunk down and flew off to join in the fight for the Helicarrier.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **No, Jack! You were so young, why'd you have to die? We'll get the Avengers to avenge you!**

 **Overdramatic moments aside, if you know the MCU, then you should have seen this coming.**

 **Fitz and Simmons are from Agents of SHIELD, and are dog breeds that are popular in Brittan (since their British).**

 **Bellwether has been introduced as the Seventh member to Z-Force, being the Hulk of the team, though she has yet to officially join. Apex is sort of a mix between Hulk and She-Hulk, with her being a split personality but also being a more assertive and confident person. I have big plans for her in this arc.**

 **I didn't explain this last chapter, but Agent 53 comes from the year James Bond was created (1953) and Violet Dauber is a play on Black Widow (color + bug) and Wasp (a Dauber is a type of Wasp).**

 **Sorry if Bogo's character seems weird here, but in this story his main fault is that he lets his emotions get in the way of his powers, which is why Loki was able to manipulate him so easily.**

 **Also, Gideon is here! If you can guess which Marvel character I based him off of, then you probably know where he's going in the future (hint: it's from the comics, not the movies).**

 **Next time: Clawhauser, Judy, and Lionheart deal with the invasion of the Helicarrier as well as the fallout of the attack.**


	25. Z-Force part 4

**AN:**

 **To the Guest whose been reviewing for the past 3 chapters (think by the way!): Agents of SHIELD will have references, but not a spin-off.**

* * *

Down in the bowels of the Helicarrier, Violet Dauber arrived to find Ironheart confronting SHIELD agents being controlled by Loki, whom were using some of the high-tech weaponry from the armory.

"Hey, fox lady!" Lionheart said, blasting an agent back, "while I'm sure you're still sad about your boyfriend, help me out stopping that cat guy!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Sky said. The artic fox grew to normal size and faced the controlled agents, using her lithe frame and CQC training to take down and incapacitate her opponents non-lethally. She threw a pigeon to the ground, tripped a tortoise onto his back and kicked him into some other agents, and grew in size to punch out a rhino in one hit. She was about to hit a raccoon in the face, but the agent threw his hands in from of himself quickly.

"Hold it there, lady!" said the raccoon, "look in my eyes, I'm not being mind-controlled."

Skye paused and looked at his eyes, which were brown and not the bright blue of the other agents.

"What are you doing down here?" the vixen said. "Director Fury called all of the agents up top to let us heroes deal with Loki."

"Not an agent," the raccoon said. He pulled out a familiar cane and took down some of the agents. Removing his disguise, the raccoon put on a hat and revealed himself to be Sly Cooper! "Sly Cooper, world famous thief. I snuck myself onto the ship to make sure the Clockwerk parts are destroyed."

"Then we better make sure that happens," Lionheart said. The three of them teamed up and broke into the Helicarrier vault, were Loki was standing with Agent Gary and Carmelita.

"A transport is being prepared, master," Gary said.

"Excellent. Get this on the lift so we can get Clockwerk online in a more secure location," Loki said, watching as the crew put the Clockwerk parts onto a lift.

"Stop right there Loki!" Lionheart said, pointing a repulsor at the cat.

"Oh look, company has arrived," the God of Mischief said, "Carmelita, be a dear and stall this heroes for me."

Giving a nod, the INTERPOL inspector ran at the heroes, Sly jumping in front of her and tackling her to the ground.

"Carm, snap out of it! This isn't you!" said Sly, restraining his lover as she kicked up at his chest forced them to fight.

"Hold her back, Sly! We'll stop Loki!" Skye said.

However, the Helicarrier gave a violent lurch as the sirens went off again.

"What's happening?" Lionheart shouted.

"One of the engines has been shot down!" Agent Swinton said over the coms. "Green Lantern and Spider-Woman are on the repair job."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Judy and Clawhauser were on the outside of the shot-down engine, trying to assess the damage.

"The propeller seems fine," Judy shouted over the wind, "but Loki's minions have turned off the engine. I'll get down there to turn it on, while you get that propeller spinning again!"

"Got it!" Clawhauser said. Using his powers, Green Lantern made a giant hand construct to push the propeller.

Judy crawled down to the catwalk, finding some SHIELD agents guarding the power box. Jumping onto one, Spider-Woman fired a web at the other and pulled him towards her, making the agents collide and fall unconscious. Another agent pulled out a gun and fired at Judy, whom dodged the shot. However, the bullet hit the control box, frying the control.

"Darn it!" Judy said, firing a web shot at the agent and knocking his gun away. Delivering a punch to his face, the bunny called up to Clawhauser. "Ben, the controls are fried, I'll have to pull the manual override switch. Be ready to pull me out!"

"Got it, Judy!" Green Lantern said, the engine spinning at half its maximum speed.

Crawling over to the switch, Judy got in position to pull the oversized lever. "Alright, here I go. You can do this, you can do this," Judy said to herself, steadying her body. "Three, two… one… NOW!" With all of her strength, the bunny pulled the switch and was promptly pulled out of the turbine by a green hand construct. Dropping onto the deck, Judy gasped as Clawhauser landed next to her, his ring powering down from being used so constantly.

"That's the most I've used my powers since training day on Oa," Clawhauser said, panting for breath.

Back inside the Helicarrier, Bellwether listened over the radio as the events unfolded.

"The engine is back up, but Loki is still at large," Fury said over the intercoms, "make sure the deck is secured."

"I want to go out there and help," Bellwether said. Agents Fitz and Simmons looked at the sheep in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Simmons said.

"Yes. Judy is out there risking her life to help others, and I'm just standing in this room like a child!" Bellwether said. "If I'm going to be stuck with this curse, I might as well try to help others with it as well."

"Alright, we won't stop you then," Fitz said, after he and Simmons had a short debate.

The sheep smiled, but her leave was interrupted by a bouncing hare and a portly fox burst into the room.

"get back here, you varmint!" Gideon said, pursuing the hare.

"Oh no-no, fatty fox," said the hare in a ridiculous French accent, "Batroc the Leaper stops for no-mammal!"

The hare continued to bounce around, the three other animals in the room ducking for cover as Batroc kicked many of the items in the room at Agent Grey. At one point, a vile of black goo smashed onto the fox, Gideon becoming covered in the stuff.

"No, the Symbiote!" Fitz said. The corgi watched in horror as Gideon was taken over by the alien, a black suit forming. Immediately, the now-Symbiote covered fox shot a web at Batroc, wrapping up the jumping jackrabbit and stopping his rampage on the lab.

"Oh! Foiled by a web-slinger again!" whined the hare as everyone else looked at Gideon in shock.

"Should I be freaked out right now?" the fox said, " 'cause I feel perfectly fine right about now."

The scientists shook off their surprise and turned to Bellwether. "Dawn, go help the others," said Simmons, "Fitz and I will make sure Agent Grey here is fine."

Nodding, Bellwether walked out of the lab and steadied herself. "Alright Dawn, you can do this. Thick about all those that hurt you, everyone that's wronged you, those **that never believed in you."**

And with a growth and burst of clothes, Apex emerged, wearing a tight gymnastics-like one-piece suit in grey and blue, and ran down the hall takin out any rouge agents I her path.

* * *

Up on deck, Loki was escorting the Clockwerk parts to the waiting Quinjet to get off of the Helicarrier.

"Hey, cat guy!" came a voice. The God of Mischief turned to see Sly, backed up my a now not mind controlled Carmelita, whom was aiming her shock pistol at the cat.

"How did you break my sway on her?" Loki asked.

"You would not believe the power of a lover's quarrel," said Sly, "and a good cane to the head."

"Move it, ringtail. I want to make this puss pay for messing with my mind," the inspector said. Carmelita fired a few rounds at Loki, whom ducked into the jet as it started to take off. The fox continued to fire even as the jet took off from the Helicarrier. "Damn it," Carmelita said.

Spider-Woman and Clawhauser came over to the duo. "Carmelita, nice to see you again!" Judy said, shaking the vixen's hand, "and you must be Sly."

"Nice to meet you," the raccoon said.

"Heroes, report to the bridge. We've got a lot to talk about," said Fury over the intercoms.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the bridge, where Director Fury, Agent Swinton and- wait, is that Jack Savage!?

"Jack!" Skye exclaimed, running up to her love. The bunny opened up his arms to her, only to get a prompt smack to the face. "That's for dying on me," the artic fox said. Skye then quickly pulled Jack in for a passionate kiss, "And that's for coming back."

"Agent 53 was not actually in the room with Loki," Fury said, "THAT Jack Savage was a LMD, or Life Model Decoy. Looks real, acts real, with only difference being that it's a robot."

"Heimdall predicted that Loki might try to kill me, so we put an LMD in my place," the bunny spy said.

"Now the reunion is over, let's get down to business," Swinton said. The pig turned on a hologram to show the group some files. "Loki thinks he's gotten away, but Spider-Woman had the foresight to throw a tracker on the Quinjet before he got too far away, so we know he's heading for Zootopia."

We also have contact with Heimdall, who is already in pursuit of the jet. Its current status has it heading for Lionheart Tower."

"That's MY building!" Lionheart said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Well, if you want to stop that crazed cat from bringing back one of the most dangerous villains in recorded history, then all of you need to act fast," Fury said. "All of you have shown heroism on this Helicarrier today, but now you need to come together as team; not as solo heroes or in pairs, but as one cohesive unit."

There was a pause in the air, until Judy stood up and put her hand in the middle. "For Zootopia," she said.

"For SHIELD," Jack said.

"For our friends," said Clawhauser.

"For our families," said Skye, looking at Jack.

"For our livelihood!" Lionheart said. "And the city as well," he added quickly as everyone gave him a look.

"For making the world a better place," Bellwether said.

"Dawn? Didn't see you there," Lionheart said, "You don't have any powers though."

"I have a 'big' friend who can help us out," the sheep said with the hint of a sly grin.

Judy smiled, looking around at each of her team members. "alright then, we're in this together."

As the team left to go save the world, Nick called Sly and Carmelita back. "Hold up you two. I need ask you two about a proposition I have."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Alright, time for the team to gather at the Final Battle to happen!**

 **LMD is a real thing in Marvel, used mostly by Nick Fury to talk to other people. I wasn't going to kill off Jack, as he's one of the founding members of this team. Plus, I couldn't leave Skye suffering for too long.**

 **Batroc has already appeared in the ZHU, but not in this story. If you want to know about his first appearance, go read "ZHU: Zero to Hero" akazianka1038. It's a good look at what it's like becoming a hero and they've become a close friend here on FanFiction.**

 **Also, who Gideon is supposed to be should be REALLY obvious to anyone whose read Spider-Man or Guardians of the Galaxy comics in the past 10 years.**

 **Next Time: Z-Force finally assembles to face Loki!**


	26. Z-Force part 5 (Finale)

Loki was assembling the parts of Clockwerk using his magic and the technology from Lionheart Tower. As the God of Mischief watched Agent Gary put everything together, he turned his head as Lionheart came into the building, suit retracting as he walked into the penthouse.

"Hello, Loki. I don't think I allowed you to come into my house," said Lionheart, pouring himself a drink at the bar.

"Heart of Iron, is it? Coming to stop me alone?" Loki said.

"No, just here to talk," the lion said. "You know you're not going to win, right?"

"I'm not in this to win," Loki said, "I'm here to gain power."

"Rebuilding a killer robot owl seems like a lame way to gain power. No originality," Lionheart said.

"Says the lion with the suit of armor," the cat said.

"So we both need something to hide behind," Lionheart admitted, "but unlike you, I'm doing this for something greater than myself."

"Don't test me, Mortal," Loki said. The God of Mischief walked up to Lionheart and put his staff to the lion's chest, only for nothing to happen.

"Oh, I forgot," Lionheart said, suit reforming and blasting Loki in the face, "My suit interferes with mind control, so ha!"

Suddenly, there was a metal screech as Agent Gary finished putting the Clockwerk parts together, the immortal owl awakening and turning towards the building.

 _"Finally, I live again!"_ Clockwerk said.

"Uh, guys? Clockwerk is back, get here soon please," Lionheart said into his coms.

 _"I sense something… different about myself,"_ the robotic owl said, _"A connection to something in this building."_

Clockwerk's eyes turned red as a rumble was felt through the building, and multiple Iron Legion suits came up to join their new master, eyes also glowing red.

 _"My own army. Who am I to thank for this?"_ said the owl.

"That would be me," Loki said, bowing to Clockwerk, "I was I who brought you back and- "

 _"A mammal?"_ Clockwerk said, laughing a bit. _"You are far too weak to claim responsibility for my return."_

"What? I am a God, you unfeeling machine, and you will do as I say!" Loki said, losing his temper.

 _"No. I will take my new army and concur this world in my own image of metal. All will be CLOCKWERK!"_ the owl said as he took off into Zootopia to cause havoc.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The rest of the team had landed in Central Zootopia as Clockwerk and his Iron Legion started their attack on the city.

"Guys, Clockwerk has control of my prototype suits," Lionheart said, flying down to meet them.

"What about Loki?" Heimdall asked, joining the group as well.

"He's the least of our worries right now, Chief," Judy said, "We need to stop Clockwerk and save the city."

Everyone nodded at the bunny's words and got ready for a fight: Jack pulled out a high-tech rifle, Skye shrunk down to flight size, Clawhauser charged his ring, Bogo hefted his sword in front of him, and Apex roared, ready for a fight.

"Z-Force Assemble!" Spider-Woman cried as the heroes raced off to fight the evil robots.

Apex jumped up and grabbed one of the robots, dragging it down and crushing its head into the pavement. Green Lantern made a flyswatter construct and smacked some of the robots out of the air, with Agent 53 and Violet Dauber taking out the ones that were at ground level. Heimdall focused on the civilians and protecting them with his broadsword, his future vision also helping to keep them safe.

Spider-Woman hitched a ride on the back of Ironheart, both of them pursuing Clockwerk himself and firing webs and repulsor blasts, respectively. "I need to get in closer to try and tie up his wings," Judy said, "Can you get me there?"

"On it!" Lionheart said. Moving more power to the thrusters, Ironheart got side by side with the gigantic steel owl, whom turned his head to look at the two heroes.

 _"Fools. You cannot stop me from bringing this city to its knees,"_ Clockwerk said, firing his own lasers at them. Ironheart swerved to dodge, Judy jumping off of him and onto the owl's back.

"Alright, time to take this bird down," Judy said. Spinning some web lines, she tied up the wings and used the lines to steer Clockwerk as he descended into the city.

 _"ERROR. Control of flight lost,"_ the owl said as Judy made a crash landing into Zootopia Stadium, where Gazelle was holding a concert. The owl came to halt as Judy was face to face with the superstar.

"As much as your helping this city, Spider-Woman, I would like it if you stopped dropping in on my concerts," Gazelle said as Judy shrugged sheepishly.

The other heroes soon gathered as Clockwerk regained control of his own body, breaking the webbing that held him and bearing down on the heroes.

 _"You have become a thorn in my side,"_ Clockwerk said, _"almost as much as the Cooper Clan. You will be eliminated at once."_

While Judy may have disabled Clockwerk's flight capabilities, and the rest of team defeating the robots, they still needed to face this final challenge. Immediately the owl fired some laser beams, which Green Lantern blocked by making shield.

"Gazelle, as much of an honor as it is to meet you, it would be best if you got out of here," Clawhauser said to his idol.

"Will do, _Senor_ ," Gazelle said as her and her dancer fled the building with the concert goers.

Back to the fight, Ironheart countered Clockwerk by firing a Unibeam from his chest, pushing the owl back. Changing tactics, Clockwerk sent some spinning rings at the heroes, forcing them to dodge. Agent 53 fired some shots at the owl, taking cover with Violet Dauber behind the stage.

"I think I can disable some of Clockwerk's weaponry by getting into his head," Skye said, "but I'd need someone to give me a boost to get there fast enough."

"How about I throw you?" Apex suggested, throwing some of the rubble at Clockwerk.

"That… would actually work," Jack said, running the scenario through his mind.

"Alright, let's do it," Skye said. Getting into Apex's paw, the Tiger threw the fox at Clockwerk in a fastball special, the vixen quickly shrinking down and flying into the owl's brain.

 _"WARNING. Detected disturbance in weapon system,"_ Clockwerk said as Violet Dauber broke some of the wiring for his weapons. Soon the laser cannons started sparking and shut down as Skye destroyed the owl's defenses.

"All clear guys," she said, "Take him out!"

"Chief, let's team up for this," Clawhauser suggested. Nodding, Heimdall threw the cheetah his sword as a cannon construct was made, blasting the sword right through the owl, taking its heart as the enchanted blade came out the other side. Light dying in his eyes, Clockwerk shut down and fell down face first, Violet Dauber flying out if his head and returning to normal size.

Judy gave a cheer as the whole team started to celebrate at the defeat of the robotic owl. Their victory was short-lived, however, when Loki appeared on the stage looking down at the heroes.

"Fools! Clockwerk was only the beginning," Loki said, eyeing each member of Z-Force, "there are powers out there that are far worse threats to your pathetic planet. Soon, everyone will bow to me, and nothing will- "

Apex interrupted the tirade by grabbing Loki and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. When she finished, Loki was stuck motionless as she walked off with a satisfied smirk. "Puny God," she said.

"Wow, now _that's_ a woman," Lionheart said, mask retracting, "might I ask you on a date, miss?"

"I don't think you can handle me," Apex said, "but I'll consider it."

 _'Wait, we're doing what? I'm agreeing to WHAT!?'_ Bellwether screamed in Apex's mind, the tiger giving a soft chuckle as SHIELD agents came in to clean up the mess.

* * *

 _After what will become known as the Battle of Zootopia, Z-Force was officially recognized by the mayor of Zootopia as the city's official crime-fighting team. Lionheart Tower was turned into Z-Force Tower, being the base of operations for the team._

 _Judy Hopps was offered leadership of the team, but declined saying that she wanted to focus on just being a hero._

 _Chief Bogo went on "extended leave" to take Loki back to Asgard, the portal to the Ten Realms restored to Midgard. Heimdall also went to go find Thor, whom was missing._

 _Benjamin Clawhauser went back to being the desk assistant at ZPD._

 _Leodore Lionheart became the de-facto leader of Z-Force and started looking for new heroes in Zootopia and Beyond._

 _Dawn Bellwether was exonerated of her previous crimes by SHIELD and now lives in a quiet suite in Tundra Town._

 _Jack Savage and Skye Winters went on vacation to the Caribbean, where the two got married and had a relaxing honeymoon._

* * *

"So Carrots, saved the city again and forgot to invite me?" Nick said as he and Judy sat in a restaurant for lunch.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys were off world when everything went down," Judy countered, flicking her straw at the fox.

"Touché," Nick said. The two of them finished their meals and left the establishment, only for Judy's phone to buzz.

"Sorry, that's a call for Z-Force," the bunny said.

"No-no, go on. Be the hero this city needs," Nick said, "you have Zootopia, I have the stars."

"You know you love me," Judy said playfully as she put on her costume.

"Do I know that?" Nick questioned. The fox quickly picked up Judy and gave her a full kiss on the lips, the bunny surprised by the gesture. Nick put the blushing bunny down and activated his rocket anklets, hovering in the air. "Yes, yes I do."

Judy just stood there for a while, before smiling and putting on her mask. "Sly Fox," she said, swinging off to be a hero once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here it is, the final major arc of Phase One completed!**

 **"Phase One, you say? What is that?" Why, thanks for asking, myself! This story has only been the first part of the ZHU, establishing characters and forming teams. While this may be the last arc of this story, it's not the end of this AU.**

 **I would like to thank everyone whose read this story, as well as those that have left reviews and PMed me for suggestions. Heck, I've only been writing for a month and I already have an official spin-off for this story! Also, I just hit over 5,000 views, so thanks to all of you.**

 **I'll be taking a LONG break before "ZHU Phase 2" comes out, but that doesn't mean I'll be leaving you dry. There's still an epilogue chapter in the works, as well as a story that will be about individual characters and serve as an in-between for phase 1 and 2, titled "ZHU Headlines."**

 **As for now, Excelsior, true believers!**


	27. Epilogue Post-Credits scenes

**AN: Here is the epilogue chapter for Phase 1, aka the Post-Credits scenes!**

* * *

 _Horizon Labs_

The New Horizons team was sitting back in the community lounge watching the newscast of the Clockwerk battle with Z-Force.

"I could have defeated that monstrosity easily," said Revali, taking a sip from his soda.

"Please. I could have run circles around Clockwerk and had him down before you could have notched an arrow," said Pamela, throwing some of her popcorn at the pheasant.

"Guys, we would have beat that thing together," said Vex, "am I right, Wolford."

Wolford didn't say anything, and turned to his teammates. "Guys, Baymax and I are leaving the team."

"WHAT!?" the other New Horizons members said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've decided that I want to focus on helping people, not as a superhero, but as an officer of the law again," the wolf said.

"We will be joining the Damage Control Initiative," Baymax said, "a new team run by the ZPD and other first response groups to help citizens recover from future super power related incidents."

"Well, I hope you two can make the city a better place," Vex said. The others nodded as Wolford and Baymax left the room.

"So, who will be on the team now?" asked Pamela.

"I've been looking for some new recruits in my spare time," Vex said, "And I think I've found some with potential."

Switching the TV channel, Vex showed some video files from his computer; a ghost boy, another teenager with some kind of watch, and some more.

 _Galactic Repairs_

Shen meditated on the roof of the Guardians' base, unaware of his surroundings. The peacock was reflecting on the past, and how he was going to return to his own time. The bird shifted as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Shen, we've got a mission," Nick said, "Star Fox has called us asking for assistance in fighting some sort oflife-draining parasites on a Space Pirate controlled planet. Ready to go?"

The peacock looked out into the distance, focusing on the horizon. Finding his way home would be for another time. "Yes. Let us go."

 _Unknown Location_

"And then the robot was like 'You can't defeat me!' And Spider-Woman was like 'Yeah we can!' And then- "

"We get it Mikey," said a turtle in a red mask, "Those heroes were pretty cool. Now zip it!"

"Be nice, Raph," said another turtle, this one in blue. "Mikey is just excited that something happened for once."

"The tech that the robot must run on is incredible," said a turtle in a purple mask.

"My sons," said a voice from the other side of the room. The four turtles turned to see a rat of a larger than normal size wearing a red robe. "It is time that we revealed ourselves to the world and put your training to use."

"You mean?" the turtle in orange said excitedly.

"Yes, Michelangelo. It is time, my sons, to come out of the shadows to defend our city from the Foot Clan." Said Master Splinter.

And with that, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were ready for their first mission.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **If any of these scenes got you hyped, then get ready for "ZHU" Headlines" which will probably drop its first chapter in a week or two.**

 **New Horizons will have in total 8 members, with three already here. Leave a review or PM guessing which heroes will join the team (hint: look towards cartoon shows).**

 **The Guardians of the Galaxy will be going on a new mission, where they might encounter a certain space bounty hunter.**

 **And of course, the TMNT will be joining the fray as well! Which Zootopia characters do you think the heroes in a half-shell should meet first?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my mother, whom celebrates her birthday today. She's one of the biggest inspirations in my life, and I want to put her favorite hero as her favorite animal in here as tribute. Enjoy.**

* * *

On an island undiscovered by man's world, a race of warrior woman was training for the day they would be needed to fight against Ares, God of War, and other threats to the planet.

"Diana!" called out Hippolyta, leader of the Amazons, "come! You are needed!"

"Coming mother!" said one of the warriors, a beautiful Flamingo wearing red and gold armor with blue leggings and a golden crown. Diana, daughter of the Amazons, flew to meet with the council, whip at her hip and sword and shield at her back.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"The world may need your help once again," Hippolyta said, "as the council has sensed a return of the gods, though not the ones we are familiar with."

"I will face any challenge they may send me," Diana said.

"Then you will go to the city known as Zootopia and watch over man's world," said the Queen of the Amazons, "make sure the world is on the right path. We will call you when your work is done."

Bowing to her mother, Wonder Woman left to were the Amazons were preparing a boat for her. It had been a long time since she left Themyscira, and she hoped that some of her old friends would be there to greet her.

* * *

 **"Zootopia Heroic Universe** " **written by The Dragon Saver. Based on the movie by Disney and the heroes of Marvel, DC, and others.**


End file.
